The Girl With The Ice Eyes
by The.Shadows.Of.The.Moon
Summary: COMPLETE! Richelle Black watched her family die last year, because she screamed. After a year of foster homes she is sent to live with her cousin Jacob. When she gets to La Push, she expects normal, but when her cousin tells her about the wolves, Ricky and her world are changed. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. O/C
1. Prologue

_Backstory_

_Richelle's POV_

I have always been abnormal, not in the weird way. But I was always an outcast, always the one to be pushed away, forgotten. So, when a cute boy asks out a girl who has nothing, he might actually like her, _right._No. I was thirteen, I lived in a small town called FlowerMount. In Washington. I have wavy black hair, and tan skin. I have Ice blue eyes, that used to be filled with joy, and love, and warmth. Now they are just filled with sorrow, pain, agony. His name was Mark Lawsen, I was thirteen, and he was sixteen. He was on the lacross team, and was incredibly popular.

_~~Flashback~~_

_I couldn't wait to get home. I had just shut my locker when Mark came up to me, I thought he was going to go to someone else, because, well, I was Richelle Black. I was considered a emo nerd, why was he coming up to me? _

_"Hey . . um . . . Richelle." He smiled down at me._

_"Um . . . " **think you idiot! **"Hi Mark." **Wow, nice response stupid.**_

_"So Evelyin, do you want to go out tonight?" Rick asked._

_I gaped, "With you?" **Wow, real intelligent Ricky!**_

_I bit my lip and Mark laughed, "Yeah with me." _

_"Yeah sure!" I said smiling, **first mistake.**_

_"Cool, can I pick you up at seven?"_

_Yeah sure," I gave him my adress, **second mistake.**_

_The time flew by, and before I new it, my date was taking me back to my house, we had an okay time, he didn't really talk. Mark dropped me off at my house, and kissed my cheek. About twenty minutes later, I was laying in bed, trying to sleep. But something felt off. I heard glass breaking. **Who was THAT! **I thought to myself. I jumped out of bed, I was freezing, wearing my tight white tank top, and my loose blue shorts. I opened my bedroom door just a crack, and I heard loud footsteps. At first I thought it was my parents fighting, but across the hall, their bedroom door was closed, and the light was off. _

_"Help!" I heard a little girl yell, no, not just any little girl, Rhett, my nine year old sister. _

_"Rhett!" I yell back, running out if my room, I get to her door, and it is open, with the light on._

_I check around the room, nothing, was I going insane, I didn't think so, but if I was insane, how would I know? _

_"Ricky help!" No, I'm not insane, that was definantly Rhett. _

_I ran downstairs, and saw them, about twenty men, in all black. Breaking things, stealing, no one saw me yet. I looked in the living room, and saw two me, holding a thrashing Rhett down on the couch. He mouth was covered, but she still tried to scream. One man was holding her arms high above her head, and the other was on top of her, sitting on her legs, trying to take her pants off. I ran towards them and jumped up on them man that was on top of Rhett. He landed on the floor with a loud thump. He quickly recovered, and threw me off him like a ragdoll. I jumped up, but he shoved me against a wall, my vision went black at the edges. I tried to blink back tears, but one man laughed, then he pulled out a knife, a long, meanicing looking knife, and held it against my neck. _

_"You scream, something will happen, that you will regret." he said smiling. _

_"What! Like kill me!" I growl, he laughed, he actually laughed. _

_Before I knew what I was doing, I spit in his face, and yelled, "Screw You!" _

_"Oh no, my sweet,"he says, his eyes hard,"screw, her." He pointed at Rhett. Rhett, staring at me with her dark blue eyes. _

_Those eyes, those once sweet, beautiful, eyes. Now filled with terror. The man laughed again. _

_"Louis, go ahead." The man holding Rhetts hands, took out a knife, like the one being held to my neck, and got on top of Rhett. He started laughing at the terror in her eyes. _

_Louis started undressing Rhett, and he was stopped by four other men walking in, three holding my father, and one holding my mother. My mother looked horrified, but my father just looked like he was about to murder someone. He looked at me, and his expression turned from rage, to worry. The man holding me was apparently the leader, because they looked at him, and asked 'what do we do with them?' The man holding me answered 'let them watch,' with a laugh in his deep voice, 'but like I told your daughter, you scream, Louis here, will do something you will regret.' _

_Five minutes later, the house was completly cleaned out of all valuebles, and the rest of the men were surrounding us. _

_"Continue Louis." Said the man holding me. _

_"Yes sir, Mark." Louis said. Mark? MARK! Mark, I went on a date with! Mark from school! No, no, no, NO! This was all my fault._

_Louis started undressing Rhett again, her screams filling the house, I bit my lip, **do not scream! DO NOT SCREAM! **But at that exact moment Rhett screamed, _

_"Ricky please help me!" _

_I couldn't handle it I screamed "Stop! Please stop!" _

_Everything stopped, like no one could belive that I screamed. Louis looked at Mark, and Mark nodded. And before I could even register what was going to happen, Louis slid his knife across Rhett's throat, killing her. Louis jumped off her, and shoved her to the ground. _

_"You sick, disgusting bastard!" My mother yelled._

_"You killed my daughter! You will pay you asshole!" My father growled. _

_I didn't, no, couldn't, say anything. My sister is dead, because I screamed. I couldn't have just shut my damn mouth? I killed my little sister, my little Rhett. _

_I looked up from Rhetts crumpled body, to see my father shaking, violently. He looked like he was about to morph, or something. He didn't get that far, because the man holding him takes out a gun, and shoots my father in the back of the head. He drops to the ground. My mother screams. _

_"Your turn." Markk whispers in my ear, and he drags me to the couch, or trys. I break out of his hold, and punch him in the face. _

_Mark grabs me, turns me around, takes his knife, and slowly, painfully slice's my stomach, I scream in pain. Mark takes me to the couch, and rapes me, like Louis did my sister. After he was finished, he threw me to the groud. I couldn't get up, my eyelids felt heavy, and I felt like I could fall asleep forvever. I heard my mother scream, then another gunshot. But off in the distance, their were sirens. All the men ran. It couldv'e been minutes, hours, or days, but all of a sudden their were people running in. One man kept leaning over my sister, mother, and father, why was he touching them, he shouldn't be. He was evil, and needed to get away from them. Before I knew it, he bent over me, placed to fingers on my wrist, and his grim face brightened a litte. _

_"Shes alive, get me a strecher now." He yelled. _

_Next thing I knew, I was in an ambulance, being hauled away from my home. I saw a couple people surrounding me, and I heard a slight beeping coming from above my head. Then, everything went black. _

My name is Richelle Black, Ricky for short, I am now fourteen, last year I watched my family die because I screamed.

I have been mute ever since.


	2. Chapter 1

_Rickys POV_

I wake up to the pounding of feet, an frown. I am in a foster home in FlowerMount. I wanted to move out of this town, but I couldn't. They wanted to keep me close to my family. In a year, I've been in ten foster homes, and this is by far my favorite. They are the Watskins. They have three kids, and six foster kids. Including me. I loved them all, but I'm seriously going to miss them. They have been supportive, nice, and just amazing. _They _are amazing. I know today is my last day here, I'm leaving, to go visit my cousin Jacob, well not visit, live with. Jacob lives in the La Push Reservation, in Washington. It's about an hour and a half from FlowerMount. It's near the ocean, so i'm kind of excited, I love the ocean. The only problem is, I haven't seen Jacob in nine years. This is going to be hard.

"Ricky, wake up honey, you don't want to be late for your last day at school." , such a great foster mother, I'm going to miss her so much.

Oh, yeah school. At the moment I'm finishing eighth grade at Mount Middle School, todays my last day, thank god it's the end of the school year this time. The last couple of times its been the middle of the school year. Those have been nightmares! I drag myself out of bed, and get ready. It doesn't take long, I wear a black tank top, with a black sweater, and blue jeans, oh and my favorite pair of tennis shoes, my converse. I love these things. I brush my hair, and put on mascara. Then I go eat.

"Ricky, sweety you look beautiful!" Mr. Watskin, he's awesome, but I still don't trust men. He doesn't know why, but thats because I don't talk.

I lightly smile at him, and the eight younger kids jump at me, and hug me tightly, I hug back. Savanna, the oldest, hugs me, and burst out in tears, we are three years apart, but have gotten extremly close, she is like my actual sister. I am the only one going to middle school, so, this is the second to last time I will ever see them. It's killing me. Savanna backs off me, and I smile at her, then I go and hug the Watskins, they cry too. I grab an apple, and wave goodbye to them. They all wave, and yell 'BYE' almost at the same time, I silently laugh. And leave.

When I get to school, it's chaos, people are taking pictures, signing yearbooks, and struggling to say goodbye. I have only been here about a month, and have no friends to say goodbye to. It's kind of sad actually, people just look at me like I'm the emo mute that needs to leave their preppy little school, which is kind of true.

The school day flies by, and before I know it, I am in continuation, standing, in a beautiful black dress, getting my awards. I look out in the crowd when I am standing against the wall, I see my WHOLE foster family, and above them, leaning against the wall, Jacob, and another dude next to him, I don't know him, but him a Jacob are talking and smiling, so they most know each other. Did he have to bring someone else? A man even. Ugh.

When my continuation is over, and I am saying bye to my favorite teacher, and leaving. I get back to my house, change into a normal outfit, and grab my two suitcases, and my bag. I load them in Jacob's truck, and say a tearful goodbye to my foster family. They are all crying, and so am I. I hop into the passenger seat, and Jacob smiles at me, and the other boy, I think his name was Quil, sits in the back. I am grateful, there is no way I could sit between two guys, and be okay. When we pull away from the house Jacob starts talking.

"So Ricky, I haven't seen you in long time. How's life?" He asks, clearly he's trying to start a conversation, it's a good attemp, but, he doesn't know I stopped talking last year.

So I take out my notebook, and write, 'I'm ok, how about you?' He looks confused, I don't blame him.

"I'm good, um, Ricky, why aren't you talking?" I frown, he went threw all this trouble to get me, and I can't even talk to him.

'I haven't talked since last year.' I hope he doesn't ask why, I don't think I could write it out, I couldn't even do that for the cops. How could I do it for him?

"Why, what happened last y-" I cut him off by looking at him, he takes a breath and just says "Oh."

I nod, and he sighs. I don't want him to talk about it, but, of couse he does.

"You know, it wasn't you're fault, you should stop acting like that."

'Jacob, I don't want to talk about this,' because well, I don't.

"First off, call me Jake," _Wow thats a surprise, he always liked Jacob when we were_ little, "And second, we are going to talk about this."

I hold up the note to him again, but he continues talking about it, I try to ignore him, but then he brings up Rhett. I write down 'PLEASE stop Jake.' He keeps talking. I slam my fist against the dash, he jumps, and stops talking. I write,

'JAKE I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS!' I underline it about a thousand times, show it to him, and throw the notebook at him. The truck swerves, and he pulls off the the side of the road. I open my door, and get out. I point at Quil, then at the cab. He nods, and gets out, I hop into the back, and Jake takes a second, but then starts driving again. I stare at the road behind us. We pass the ocean, and I almost cry, we are almost there. About five minutes later, we pull into a dirt drive way, and I see a old wood house, it's pretty big. It's not Jakes though. Both cab doors open and Jake and Quil grab my suitcases, and I grab my bag. We walk into the house, and I'm immediatly surrounded by people, shirtless men, and a couple girls. There is a lot of men, _shit! _This is bad.

"Ricky, this is Sam, Embry, Jared, Paul and Seth." Says Jake.

"Oh, and Emily, Kayla, Sarah, and Claire," Says Quil, the girls wave at me.

I wave at them, they all wave and say "Hi" at the same time. I smile. I notice Seth staring at me, I stare back, and he smiles. Everyone turns to Seth, and smile, except Jake, he walks up to Seth, and punches him in the face. Seth growls, like animal growls, it reminds me way to much of my father before he died. Jake growls back,but this is louder, deeper, and . . . somewhat, angrier.

"Take it outside," Says the biggest man, Sam, no one moves, "NOW!" he yells.

I flinch, they both walk outside, and I hear crashing then it's quiet. Way too quiet. Sam turns to me, and smiles,

"So, Ricky, um, I'm sure Jake told you, but you will be living here." He says. I gape. _He did not tell me! _I shake my head silently saying 'no, he didn't.'

Sam sighs, and shakes his head. He frowns for a second, and then smiles at me again and says,

"Well now you know, Emily, can you show Ricky to her room?'" The girl, Emily, smiles, and kisses Sam on the cheek. She comes up to me, and hugs me, I slightly hug back. She pulls away, and says,

"C'mon, I'll show you around." I follow her upstairs, she carries one of my suitcases, and I carry the other. I don't intend to ask her about the scar on her face, but I won't, it's none of my buisness. I get to my room and their is dark purple walls, a white bed, a wood dresser, and two nightstands. Their is also a private bathroom. I love it.

"I hope you like it, Jake was up for days working on it." Emily says.

I smile and nod excidedly, _wow, Jake did this for me? _I have an awesome cousin. Emily laughs,

"I'll leave you to it then," she says, grinning from ear to ear. "I'll tell Jake you like it." I nod.

Emily leaves, and closes the door. I drop my suitcase, and bag, and flop onto the soft bed. I try and fall asleep. It's hard because I know their is men all downstairs, and I don't trust them one bit. I snuggle under the covers, not even considering changing, or showering, or, even moving. I try to fall asleep again, but I end up staring at the deep purple wall. _This is going to be a really long night. _

* * *

**I hope you like Chapter 1, I'll try and update every day or two. Please reveiw, I really want your opionion. **


	3. Chapter 2

_Ricky's POV_

I wake up screaming from another nightmare about last year. Within' minutes, no, _seconds, _there is at least four people toppling into my room. I stare at them, and they all run to me,

"Whats wrong?" -Sam

"Are you okay?" -Jacob

"What happened?" -Seth

"Ricky? Are you alright?" -Emily

"Is there a threat?" -Paul, _what is talking about? Threat? _

The rest of them just stare at me, okay not four, like nine people. I count them, yup nine. Emily, Sam, Jacob, Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared, and Kayla. But no Claire or Sarah.

I look at them all, totally confused. _Why are they all in my room asking about me? Do they seriously care that much?_ I stare at all of them, and Emily speaks up,

"Hey, guys, let me talk to her," everyone including me stare at her, no one moves, or speaks until Jake says,

"Well . . . talk." _Wow, harsh Jake. _Sam growls at him, and I flinch, but thankfully no one notices. Except Emily.

"Alone, please." Emily asks, no not asks, it's more like a command. They all get up, and most of them leave. Sam quickly kisses Emily's cheek, and tell's the rest of the boys to move. They do.

Emily sits down at the edge of my bed, and the door closes. We sit, and Emily doesn't speak. After a couple of agonizing silent minutes, I finally look at her, confused.

"Hold on a sec." She whispers, and walks over to the door. She pulls it open, and some of the boys fall, and some back up. If only looks could kill, because, if they could, I'm sure the look on Emily face would murder them.

"Eavesdroppings rude boys, no go eat your muffins." She point's to the stairs. I notice they are all there except Sam. At least he respects my privacy. That's good to know.

Emily shuts the door and comes over to me, hopefully she will talk this time. I smile at her, and she doesn't smile back. I frown, she saw right through me and my fake smiles.

"Are you going to t-" She stops herself, then restarts, "Are you going to write to me what happened?"

I grab my notebook, and a pen, and write out,

'Why do you want to know?'

Emily frowns, "Because you became mute, and you were just screaming. I know it had to be bad for you to scream."

Girls got a point,

'It was the same thing, last year, relived.' I show it to her, and her face completly drops. She knows what happened, she was at the funeral.

"Oh." _Oh. _That one simple word, filled with despair, sadness, and a hint of anger.

I have no clue why she is so sad, I mean, she barley knew my father and mother. i just _Why did she come to the funeral? Why does she care so much? _I want to ask her, but I don't. It would probably end up in a lie, or some sad, made up excuse. So instead sigh. Emily hugs me, which takes me completly by surprise, but I hug back. She pulls apart, and composes herself. She sighs, stands up, and walks toward the door.

"Um, whenever your ready, there is blueberry muffins downstairs." I smile at her, and she leaves.

I don't know how, but that five minutes of talking, helped me. I decide I can trust her, and maybe she can trust me. Hell, maybe she already does. I get up, throw the covers off, get dressed. I brush my hair, and put on socks. It's quite cold. I quickly make my bed. I realize my hands are shaking, I don't know why. _Am I scared, no can't be. Nervous, sort of, but not enough to make my hands shake. Am I . . . excited, no, no it can't be, why would I be excited? _I scoff at myself, W_hat a stupid thought. But . . no, NO! I AM excited. I'm excited to see Seth. _I shake my head, and open my door. I quickly decide to hide my excitement. I am halfway down the stairs, when the smell of fresh muffins invades my nose. _THOSE smell AMAZING! _

* * *

I stand leaning against the stairs, eating a delicious muffin. I'm trying to ignore the stares of the boys. It's extremly hard, because I feel like their eyes are baring into me, reaching into my soul, and reading me, like a book.

I hear a pair of hands slam together, making a clapping sound, making me, and apperently a few of the boys jump. I know they jumped because a few of them fell off their chairs, and onto the floor.

"Boys, STOP STAIRING!_" _Kayla whisper-shouts, my savior.

All of the boys kind of groan. A few of them sound more pissed than others as they pick themselves, and their chairs, up off the ground. I smile, and mouth _Thank you _to Kayla. She nods, and leaves, dragging Embry with her. I sigh and finish my muffin. I go over to throw it in the trash, I feel another pair of eyes on me, and spin around.

_Seth. _

He jumps back a little,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He smiles, his perfect teeth showing. I love that smile. And those eyes, that light, beautiful brown. And those full lips, _Stop it! GET YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN! UGH! _I realize I was shaking my head.

"So, I didn't scare you?" _Oh, he though I was shaking my head because of THAT. Cover it up, COVER IT UP! _

I put my fingers together, making the "a little bit" sign. He grins. And I find myself grinning too, _What are you DOING! You can't trust him, you idiot! _

"Whats wrong?" I look at him confused.

"Well," he explains, "A second ago, you were smiling, and now you look like you are having a mental war with yourself."

That makes me smile again, _I was actually having a mental war with myself_, how can he read me so well?

"Hey Seth, what are you doing?" Jake says through gritted teeth. I didn't even know he came in.

"Nothin'" Seth says, looking down. _H__e looks . . . ashamed? No, definantly not ashamed. Scared? _Jake gives Seth a literal DEATH glare, and Seth steps back. _Yup, definantly scared. _

"Ricky, we are playing on the XBOX, you wanna play?" Jake asks. I notice, talking to me, his face softened.

I smile and nod. He steps aside so I can walk through the doorway. I look back at him, waiting for him to come too. But he doesn't.

"I'll be right there." He says to me.

I'm a little bit worried now, he's probably going to threaten Seth or something. I don't know why, I mean, we were just talking. But, I nod at Jake, and head towards the sound of yelling, clicking, and videogame gunshots. When I get in the room, nobody notices me, and I'm glad. I watch the game for about five minutes, but then hear crashing coming from the kitchen. I slightly jump.

Sam growls, and everyone looks at eachother in turn, I see worried looks, confused looks, and pissed looks. Sam gets up,

"Paul." With that, Paul gets up, and follows Sam to the kitchen. I look at Emily, who was sitting with Sam. She sends me a 'Don't worry about it' look.

I'm definantly worrying about it though. Jake and Seth were just in there. And Sam seemed pissed. Why shouldn't I worry about it?

"Ricky, come sit with me?" Emily asks.

Some of the boys turn, and see me there, some of them didn't even realize I was there until now. I smile, and go sit by Emily.

"Ever played?" She asks, I shake my head, and she laughs. The boys resume playing.

For the next few hours, I watch the boys compete in games like, Call Of Duty, and stuff. With no sign of the four boys.

Two hours later, they come in, all wearing different clothes than before. Jake looks angry, Sam looks pissed, Paul looks pissed, and Seth. Seth looks upset. He's behind all of them. But when he walks in, and separates from the group. I see, for the first time, a black eye, and a bandaged up hand, the bandage is red with blood. I shoot Jake an accusing look, but he won't look at me. Then, I notice, they are on different sides of the room, as far away from eachother as possible. Paul stands by Jake, ready to attack. And Sam stands by Seth, ready to jump. I seem to be the only one who has noticed there return, that or no one cares. Probably the latter. A shout makes me jump, and I realize I was staring at Seth, and he was staring back. We both look away, and towards the game, the shout came from Quil, who just lost to Embry.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Sam walk up to Jake, point an accusing finger at him, say something I can't hear. And Jake looks more pissed by the second. Then he pushes past Sam, and leaves the room.

_What the HELL is going on?_

* * *

**In case you haven't figured it out yet, the itallics, besides the first chapter, are Evie's thoughts****.**

**:-)**


	4. Chapter 3

_Ricky's POV_

The boys all decide that they are bored with the XBOX, and want to do something else. I don't think they are bored though, I think they're pissed. Embry ended up kicking all they're asses, it was hilarious. They literally made a line, and one by one, lost to Embry. So here I sit, listining to the suggestions on what to do. It's more like an interesting debate.

"I say we go swimming." -Quil

Some people agree, some don't.

"I want to do movie night." -Emily

Only the girls agree to that. Except me.

"Lets go to the beach." -Sam

For a moment, it's really quiet, but then slowly, everyone, including me, nod.

"Alright, lets go then," Sam speaks up, and everyone goes to get ready.

I grab my boots, a sweater, and put my hair in a ponytail. And look in the mirrior. I am wearing blue jeans, black boots, a black sweater, with a black tank-top under it. And with my black hair out of my face, my blue eyes stand out more. I know there is no way in hell I'm getting in the water, and it's really cold out, so I am not wearing a bathing suit. I hear some shuffling, and pounding, and assume that means the boys are going downstairs, and are ready. I open my door, take a deep breath, and walk out my door. But I run into Emily, who, thankfully, is wearing a sweater, boots, and jeans too.

"God Ricky, you scared me!" Emily yells.

I give her a 'I'm sorry' look, and she smiles. We head downstairs, and I notice the boys. They are all shirtless, again.

_What the hell is wrong with them? Are they NEVER cold? _I don't know how, or why they are never cold, but it's got to be something weird.

Then I notice something else. Jake stands on one side of the room, and Seth on the other. And once again, Paul is next to Jake, and Sam next to Seth. Jake still looks pissed, but Seth, Seth is looking at me. He is looking at me like I'm the most beautiful person in the world, like he adore's me. But, once again, I find myself looking back.

_Snap out of it Ricky! STOP BEING SO DAMN STUPID! _I internally screamed at myself.

My head shot down, and I nearly fell off the last step, but regained my composure just in time.

I stand against the wall, avoding eye contact with everyone. I know Seth is looking at me, but, I refuse to look back. Everyone else is watching upstairs, and I look around, everyone is here, except Kayla.

About five minutes later, everyone is getting impatient.

"That's it!" Embry yells as he pushes himself off of the wall, and runs upstairs.

I hear a door slamming, which makes me jump. Then shouting, which scares me a little. And then a priceless sight, Embry, carrying Kayla over his shoulder, walking downstairs. Meanwhile, Kayla kicks and screams. Everyone laughs, and I just smile and shake my head. I expect Embry to put her down, but he just walks out the door. Everyone stare's.

"Well, you coming?" He asks.

Everyone laughs again, and follows him. We all pile into Sam's huge truck. Me, Sam, Claire, and Emily, sit in the cab. And the rest of the boys, and Kayla, sit in the back. I can hear her complaning the whole drive, apparently, she was doing her hair when Embry grabbed her. Sitting in the back is ruining her hair. It only takes about five minutes, but with the awkward silence, it feel's like hours. We pull into a parking spot, and I see the beautiful beach, and the gray sand. Everyone gets out, and I soon follow.

I walk to a flat rock, and sit. My now bare feet touching the freezing ocean. It's still cold, so I keep my sweater on. The waves hitting rocks, and the seagulls above us, calm me. In the distance, I see a sailboat. And I smile. It's so beautiful here, it's constaintly raining, and has constant cloud cover. But it's beautiful.

"Hey." Jake cames up, and sits next to me.

I ignore him, and he knows why. I know he saw the way I looked at him after he came in with Sam, Paul, and Seth.

"I know your pissed, and I know you want to know why I attacked him." He says, "but it's complicated."

I give him the 'yeah right,' look.

He just shakes his head.

"I know you want to know, but I can't tell you yet. Not until you-" He cuts himself off.

I grab a stick, and write 'Not until I what?' In the wet sand.

"I can't tell you yet."

'Why not!' I write out.

"Because I can't!" I get angry, and walk away. I start to shake.

I'm shaking, and feel sick. I find another rock, and lean against it. _What the fuck is happening! _I see Seth run up to me, and put his hands on my shoulders,

"Ricky, you have to calm down!" he yells, "Ricky, calm down!"

I try, and try, but nothing seems to be working. Seth places his hand on my cheek, and speaks in the softest tone I have ever heard,

"Richelle, please calm down." I breath in deeply, and exhale. I look into his dark brown eyes, and focus on those.

It takes a minute, but I stop shaking, and breath deeply. Seth smiles, and we both breath a sigh of reilef. I smile down at him kneeling in front of me.

I look around,

"Don't worry, no one else saw." I smile, and right at that moment, I really wanted to kiss him.

I notice something, we are both slowly leaning into eachother, trying to close the distance between us. Both our eyes close at the same time, and slowly, our lips touch. We kiss, and I swear, it's perfect. But, then, I see flashes of my little sister on the floor, dead. I see my father being shot. Mark, holding me down. I pull away from Seth, get up, and walk away. I put my hand to my temple, and rub it.

_What the hell is wrong with you! _I walk for a long time, and try to figure out why I have such an attraction to Seth. But, nothing. I hate men, for the last year, I have. _But, why, all of a sudden, do I like him? And why was I shaking so much?_ I am lost in thought, when I hear shouting from behind me. I quickly turn around, and see Jake, and Seth, figting eachother. I suddenly feel scared for Seth, and start running back, I notice everyone else doing the same. By the time I get there, a circle has formed around the two, and I stand next to Emily, and she mouth's,

_It's okay. _How in the hell does she think this is okay? "Sam will take care of it." She whispers to me.

I can't even tell which people are shouting, and which aren't all I know is Sam walked between the two, and is standing in front of Seth protecting him. Paul and Embry are holding Jake, and he thrashes, trying to get out of their hold. And Sam growls, this growl makes everyone, including Jake, take a step back. It's silent.

"Jacob, you will stop this right now! Seth can not help who he imprints on, and you can't either! It's going to happen wether you like it or not!" Sam yells.

_What is he talking about? Imprint? Whats going to happen? _

"He kissed her!" Jake growls.

I blush, and look down, and everyone, except Sam and Jake, look at me. Emily nudges my shoulder, and I see her grinning.

"Jacob! Do not growl at me again!" Sam yells.

Jake growls.

Sam starts to shake, and an instant later, where Sam was, I see a big black wolf. Then, where Jake was standing, I see a brown wolf. They are the size of horses! I am snapped out of my haze, when Emily grabs Claire, Sarah and Me, and pulls us back. All three of us turn to Emily, and she yells

"Run! Now!" We all do.

I turn around, and see something that will forever change my life. Where everyone was standing, are huge wolves, in all different colors. And in the middle of them, the big black wolf, and the brown one, fighting.


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

**OKAY PEOPLE'S!**

**After 2 accusations of plagerism, copying, and lying. I changed Evie, to Ricky. my friend Eveylin said she liked the name Richelle, so thats what I chose. I am working on Chapter 4 right now, so, if your still reading this, I hope you will read it when it's posted. **

**AND I'M GOING TO SAY THIS ONE LAST TIME! **

**I **

**DID**

**NOT**

**COPY/PLAGERISE**

**THIS**

**STORY!**

**NOR**

**DID**

**I **

**LIE**

**ABOUT**

**ANYTHING! **

**If your going to keep accusing me of this, STOP FREAKING READING!**

**I SERIOUSLY don't get it when people do that!**


	6. Chapter 4

**NEXT CHAPER!**

* * *

_Richelle's POV_

I feel the sudden urge to run to them, to join the wolves. I think I would've, but Emily grabs me, and drags me to Sam's truck.

"What the hell is going on!" Sarah screams as Emily starts the truck, and backs out of the spot, frantic.

"Emily! Whats going on? What the hell was that?" Claire yells.

_Well I'm glad I'm not the only one that doesn't know! _

"Do you know what the hell that was?" Sarah asks me.

I feel my eyes widen, and shake my head.

"Well, Emily, seem's you are the only one that knows. NOW TELL US!" Claire yells again, we all look at Emily expactantly.

"The boys will tell you when they get home." She calmly says.

_How is she so calm? _Then it hits me. _The scar. _

We get to a stoplight, an I tap Emily's shoulder. She turns around, and I point at her, then drag my hand over my cheek. Mirroring her scar. Claire and Sarah gasp, and Emily nods.

"I knew you'd figure it out." She says.

Emily sighs, and turns back around. We get to the house, and Emily tells us about her scar. How she got to close to Sam when he phased, and how he tries to make up for it every second of every day. Why she dragged us out of there. Everything except what as Emily put it, 'The boys need to tell you.' Which is almost everything. I didn't ask questions, I understood, trust me, I was shocked when she told us about what happened when she got her scar, but I know the boys deserve to tell us, ecspecially since they are the one's that turn into giant ass wolves. Sarah was a little less understanding.

"What are you talking about? He ripped your face up!" _Wow, harsh Sarah. _"And you'r still with him? Why? I want to know now!"

Emily didn't even acknowledge her, and Sarah gave up after about an hour, and Claire was in shock. Never moving from her chair. Me? I needed to get my mind off it, or it would bug me, and freak me out, like it should. So, I helped Emily cook, and clean.

"So," She's trying to start a conversation, I'm grateful for that, "you, um, kissed Seth." _Really? ANYTHING BUT THAT! _

I sigh and nod,

"Oh my god," she squeal's, "I KNEW IT!"

Well then, that kind of hurt my ears. I REALLY wasn't expecting her to pull me into a hug. I wan't to hug back, but my hands have soap on them. Emily release's me, and composes herself. I sigh again, and continue cleaning.

* * *

An hour and a half later, everything is cleaned, and Emily and I are almost finished with dinner. Every once in awhile, I catch Emily glancing up at the clock. But, when I look at her, she immediatly resumes cooking, like I didn't just see her worriedly looking at the clock.

We finish dinner, and it looks _amazing!_ Spaghetti and Meatballs, Emily's work. Garlic bread, and Salad, my amazing creations. For a split second, I forget about the boys, and the wolves, and every worry I've had since last year. I focus on right now, as me and the girls laugh, and joke, and set the table. For a second, I remember what it was like to have a family.

Then the boys walk through the door.

Every worry, and problem, just comes crashing down on me when I see them.

Seth, Embry, and Quil are bruised and bloodied. Kayla and Jared look fine, I almost forgot Kayla was apperently a wolf too. Sam and Paul look bad. Like, if I saw them walking on the street, I would put them in my car, and take them to the hospital bad. Jake is missing.

Claire starts to silently cry, and Sarah just stands there staring at them. Emily grabs my arm,

"You know how to treat wounds?" I nod, "Can you help me?" I nod again.

Emily and I walk over to them. Emily grabs a HUGE first aid kit from under the couch, and says,

"Ricky, start assesing the wounds, worst first." I nod, I know what she means by 'worst first.' Paul and Sam.

"Emily, it's fine, we'll be fi-" Emily cuts him off.

"I know you will, that doesn't mean I just going to let you bleed." That shuts them up.

I would think they would try to argue, but they probably know as well as I do, that Emily is going to treat the wounds no matter what.

I point at Paul, then to a stood. He opens him mouth to argue, but I give him the 'bring it on' glare. He slumps in defeat, and sulks over to the stool. I grab some gauses, and hidrogen peroxide, and walk over to Paul. I start to clean the major wounds on his face and neck first. Every time I touch the wounds, he grimaces. I work on his arms, and legs. He still grimaces, but not as much. I quickly stich some major gashes on his leg, and cheek. I think I'm finished, but then I see blood dripping from a wound his shirt was covering. I point at his shirt,

"It's nothing." He says. Then, for the first time, I notice his tan face is pale, and he is slightly swaying.

Then, he falls. Everyone runs to him, and I lay him flat on the ground. i lift his shirt, and the wound's I see before me, are the worst ones I've ever seen. There is four, like Emily's, it's like a giant paw drug them across his body. Which is probably what happened. The gashes run from just below his neck, to his waist, diagnally. I look up to Pauls face, and see that he is uncouncious. I jump up, and go to Emily, who is still treating Sam. They are locked in eachother's gazes, and hadn't even notice what happened. I quickly grab a huge amount of gaze, hydrogen peroxide, cotton, stiching tools, and pain pills. I grab Emily's arm, and drag her to Paul, she stumbles.

"What he hell wa-" She stops herself when she see's Paul.

I kneel next to him, and see that Jared has taken off his shirt, and put it on top of Paul's chest. He's putting pressure on the wound, smart boy. I nod at him, and he takes it off. Emily comes to my side, and I hold up the hydrogen peroxide,

"Hold him down," She orders.

"But he's unconcious?" Kayla adds.

"Just do it!" Emily yells.

Seth, holds his head, and arms, and I smile at him. He smiles back. Jared and Quil sit on Pauls legs, and they nod. I take the cap off the hydrogen peroxide, and look at Emily.

"Just dump it."

I nod, I'm glad she understood. I dump it all over his chest, and an instant after it hit's Pauls chest, he screams. He slightly wiggles, but the boys hold him down. After the wounds are cleaned, Emily and I quickly stich them. When we finish, we tightly wrap them. Emily forces pain killer's down Pauls thoat.

"Carry him upstairs, and one of you watch him."Emily orders. Seth, Quil, Embry, and Kayla, carry Paul upstairs to his room.

I start to clean up, but Emily stops me,

"You should go clean yourself up."

I look at my clothes, my arms are red with blood, and so are my pants, and sweater. I smile at Emily, but then I look at Sam. He is clearly worried, and scared for Paul, but he is clearly upset, and angry. Then, something clicks. They were fighting a big brown wolf, and that wolf, is the one that injured everyone. There is one person missing, Jake. Jake is that brown wolf. Jake nearly killed Paul.

"I got him," Emily says. I nod, and quickly walk upstairs, careful not to touch anything, and dirty it.

I take a long, hot shower, trying to get every inch of Pauls blood off me. I eventually do, and I when I step out of the shower, I realize I forgot to grab clean clothes. I sigh, and wrap the towel around my body tightly. I may have a private bathroom, but you never know whos going to come barging into my room whenever they can. So, I grab a pair of grey swetpants, and a white black t-shirt, and go back into my bathroom. When I come back out, I see Sam sitting on the edge of my bed. When I shut the bathroom door, his head snaps up. I wave at him. He clears his throat.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping Paul." I smile at him.

He nods, and limps out. That was . . . akward. I realize it's been an hour and a half, and I should go check on Paul.

I walk into Paul's room, and see none other, than Seth. Sitting in a chair across the room, guarding Paul. He straightens, and smiles when I come in.

"I was wondering when you were going to come check on him." _Was he waiting for me? _I notice that Paul bandages haven't been touched, Emily hasn't checked on him yet.

I walk over to Paul, and notice that he is layed completly flat, and his brething is shallow. He is also sweating profusely.

"The pain killers have burned off, and he's healing," Seth explains, I nod, _that's what I thought. _

"Can we give him more painkillers?" I shake my head, _he has to eat first. _

I don't have a pen, or paper, so I grab the painkiller bottle, and give it to Seth to read.

"Oh, he has to eat first," he says frowning, and I nod.

Seth and I sigh at the same time, and I smile at him. He smiles back. I stare at him, and he stares back. We both snap out of our gaze when Paul mumbles something sounding like,

"I'm fine." I silently laugh, I seriously want to slap him, and tell him he's stupid for thinking he's fine.

"He's been mumbling that for an hour now." Seth points out. _Well, that's the last thing he said before he passed out. _

The tension between me and Seth keeps growing and growing as I check Paul's stiches, and minor wounds. I pull Paul's shorts up, to see a gash I stiched earlier. Seth growls, and I glare at him, and he sighs. He doesn't like me touching Paul, I don't like it either, the only person I want to touch is Se-

_STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!_ I internally scream at myself.

When I see the gash on Pauls upper thigh, it's no longer a gash, it's a tiny cut, almost healed. _Must be a wolf thing. _I quickly take out his stiches, and quickly finish my check. I go into the private bathroom, and throw the used stiches in the trash. Then I bring to trash to Pauls bedside, and start to leave.

"Wait!" Seth yells when I'm almost to the door, "Please wait." I turn around.

Seth looks like he's meantally kicking himself for saying that. I think it's adorable.

"About the," he nervously says, " About the kiss, I didn't mean," he sighs.

"I'm sorry." he quietly says.

We stay there, not moving for what seems like hours, but I realize something. _I really like this boy, REALLY like him. _And before I know what I'm doing, I walk over to him, and kiss him. He seems shocked for an instant, but then kisses back. It's perfect.

* * *

**Yu-P she kissed him! Next chapter is in Seth's POV! **

**Get excited!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Two chapters in one day! Yay**

**SETH'S POV! GET PUMPED!**

**:-D**

* * *

I walk into the kitchen, and I see her. My imprint, as beautiful as ever. She walks over to the trash, and throws away her muffin wrapper. I watch her, and wonder if the nightmare she had scared her more than she let on, I want to comfort her. Before I even gaain the courage to say 'hi', she spins around, and I try not to jump, but of course I do.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I smile, and she smiles back, I find her checking me out, but I'm doing the same.

She shakes her head and looks down, her cheeks bright red. So adorable!

"So, I didn't scare you?" If she knew, that I knew what she was doing, I think she would freak.

She puts her finger together, making the 'a little bit,' sign, adorable. I grin, and so does she.

For a second she looks truly happy, and at peace. But then, her smile falls, and she looks like she's having a mental war with herself.

"What's wrong?" I ask her, she looks at me confused.

"Well," I explain, "A second ago, you were smiling, and now you look like you are having a mental war with yourself." I say, a laugh in my voice.

She smiles her beautiful smile, _that IS what she was doing! I knew it! _

"Hey Seth," Jake pops up, growling at me, "What are you doing." He growls again, I don't want to show weakness around Richelle, but Jake can kill me if he wants to, and I think he wants to.

"Nothin'" I say, I see Ricky looking me intently, studying my reaction, then she looks at Jake, who is giving me a death glare, and I think she understands.

I think Jake asks Ricky if she wants to play XBOX with the boys or something, I don't know, I'm just trying to plan my escape. Then when she leaves, he says,

"I'll be right there." Yeah, after he beats the holy shit out of me.

Jake turns back around to face me, and I run, or, try to run. Jake is faster, and he grabs me and yanks me around, I don't look in his eyes, that is a challenge. Me and Jake were friends, pretty close friends, but then I imprinted on Richelle. Now he hates me.

"What in the _fuck _do you think your doing exactly?" He growls at me, his grip on my arm tightening.

I don't even bother trying to get loose. I don't answer either, if I do, he will just get angrier, I learned that the hard way yesterday. We stand there in silence.

"Well!" He yells, it wasn't phrased as a question.

I want to answer him. _That will only make him angrier! _Before I can even think, he puches me, and I fall backwards.

"Jake wait," I say, but he sits on me, and punches me again.

I throw him off, and get up. He stumbles, but quickly regains his composure. I put my hands up, in a surrender. But Jakes charges me, I try to jump out of the way, but he grabs my waist, and throws me to the ground, my hand hits a vase, and it shatters, I feel a stinging pain in my hand. I know it's cut. I try to push Jake off, but he is holding me down. I close my eyes, ready for the hit. It never comes. I look up, and see Sam standing over me, and Paul holding Jake back.

"Jacob! Knock it off!" Sam growls. I freeze, that was an alpha order. Jake doesn't stop, probably because he was suppose to be alpha, but still. Sam's alpha, Jake shouldv'e stopped.

Sam grabs Jake, and we all go outside, Sam pushes Jake,

"Go cool off!" Another alpha order, but Jake phases, and gets ready to attack.

Sam phases, soon followed by Paul, and then me. Sam growls, and stands over Jake. Paul and I know better than to say anything, if we did, we were probably screwed. This was a face off between Jake, and Sam. Jake backs off. Sam looks satisfied. We all go to where some of our clothes are hidden, and change back.

When I get back to the house, Jake and Sam are already there. Paul always takes forever. Sam glares at Jake, and Jake looks down. When I get close, Jake looks at me, and glares. Sam looks worried, then briskly walks to my side, and grabs my hand. I wince. I had almost forgot about that. Sam growls, and looks at Jake, and growls again, but this is a growl that would send most people running. I back off a little. Sam turns back to me, and sees the scared look on my face,

"Sorry." I shake my head, and he pulls a couple peices of glass out of my hand.

It's bleeding a lot,

"Don't worry, it will be healed by tommorow." I nod, and Paul comes out of the treeline.

"Paul," Paul's head snaps up, "You make sure that Jake doesn't attack him again." Paul nods.

It wasn't an alpha order, but Paul will do it anyway, that's just Paul. We walk back in, Paul and Sam between me and Jake. They are protecting me. I am grateful, I can't take Jake by myself, I just proved that.

When we walk into the living room, the boys are busy playing Call Of Duty, and I immediatly lock eyes with Richelle, she looks worried. The she looks down at my hand, and she gets completly pissed, and glares at Jake. That glare could kill. I slightly smile, but then look at her again, she is staring at me, and I am staring back. Sam steps in front of me, and Paul step in front of Jake. Still guarding the youngest. I kind of hate having to be guarded, but I have to deal with it. I snap out of my gaze when Quil shouts because he lost to Embry. I smirk, everyone loses to Embry. I hear a low murmur coming from Jake,

"I shouldv'e fucking killed him," I probably wasn't suppose to hear that.

Sam walks up to Jake, and starts telling him,

"How dare you? You are not pack leader! What happened to pack order Jacob? Are you going to start killing off the pack now? I think youv'e been hanging around the bloodsuckers too much!"

_OUCH! _Jake looked more and more angry by the second. But that last comment, that was low. Ecspecially since Bella is one of them, and Jake imprinted on Renesmee. And, just . . . ouch. Jake pushes past Sam, and before leaving the room, gives me another glare.

I sigh, this is bad. And I have a feeling it's going to get worse. . . . . . .

* * *

**SOOOO, yeah.**

**Next chapter is also going to be in Seth's POV, so you can find out what actually happened at the beach, and what he was thinking, etc.**


	8. Chapter 6

**So, here's another**

**Seth POV**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

After hours of video games, and and Embry kicking everyone ass, everyone debates on what to do next.

"I say we go swimming." -Quil

Some people agree, some don't.

"I want to do movie night." -Emily

Only the girls agree to that, except Ricky.

"Lets go to the beach." -Sam

For a moment, it's really quiet, like it always is when Sam speaks that loud. Slowly everyone nods.

"Alright, lets go then," Sam speaks up, and everyone goes to get ready.

I go into my room, grab a sweater, but don't put it on. I take my shirt off, and head downstairs, everyone soon follows. I hear Emily yell something about being scared, then I see her. Richelle, walking down the stairs, we are staring at eachother again. She looks stunning, but simple. Simple looks really good on her. Ricky nearly falls on the last step, but quickly composes herself. I stare at her, but she won't look back. That upsets me. We are all just standing there. No one moving, we are waiting for Kayla, as usual. That girl takes FOREVER to get ready. It's like, _Seriously, we are just going to the beach. _What is _with _girls and having to look _perfect_? Clearly Ricky isn't like that. She only took a couple minutes, and didn't put a crap load of makeup on or anything. That makes me happy.

"That's it!" Embry yells as he pushes himself off of the wall, and runs upstairs.

I hear a door slamming, which makes me smile. Then shouting, which makes me laugh. And then a priceless sight, Embry, carrying Kayla over his shoulder, walking downstairs. Meanwhile, Kayla kicks and screams. I crack up laughing. I don't expect Embry to put her down, he doesn't, he just walks out the door. Everyone stare's.

"Well, you coming?" He asks.

Everyone laughs again, and follows him. We all pile into Sam's huge truck. Ricky, Sam, Claire, and Emily, sit in the cab. The pack sits in the back, and the whole ride there, Kayla complains about how Embry dragged her out when she was doing her hair, and that the wind in the back is ruining that. I block the noise out, and focus on a fiqure in the cab, watching outside intently.

When we get there, I wait until Ricky gets out, then I follow. I watch her closely, being a shadow, protecting her. She sits on a huge flatrock, I wonder what would happen if I went and sat by her? She takes off her shoes, soaks her feet, and looks around. Ricky visibly relaxes. Then, I see Jacob sit next to her, and she stiffens. _Thanks Jake. _

They have a converstion I can't hear, but she writes in the sand to him, and they both get frustrated. She gets angry, and stalks off. I silently follow. And she startes to shake, and nearly falls. Ricky leans against another rock. _Shit! Shit, Shit SHIT! She's about to phase! NOT GOOD! _I run over to her.

"Ricky, you have to calm down!" I yell, "Ricky, calm down!"

She looks like she's trying, but Jake REALLY pissed her off. I place my hand on her cheek, and speak in the softest, calming voice I can.

"Richelle, please calm down." She breath's in deeply, and exhale's. I look into her ice blue eyes, and fall in love.

It takes a minute, but she stop's shaking, and breath's deeply. I smile, _she did it, _and we both breath a sigh of reilef. She smiles down at me, and I grin bigger.

She looks around nervously, her smile falls, _She doesn't want anyone to see._

"Don't worry, no one else saw." She smile's, and at that moment, I REALLY want to kiss her.

I notice something, we are both slowly leaning into eachother, trying to close the distance between us. Both our eyes close at the same time, and slowly, our lips touch. We kiss, and I swear, it's perfect. I'm kissing my imprint. I feel complete when she's close to me like this. But, then she pulls away, and I sit frozen. _Oh my god, we kissed. _I keep repeating that over and over in my head when I feel a strong arm yank me up from my keeling position, I quickly push him off me, and face him. Jake, _I shouldv'e known._

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You're lucky you're not dead! Don't ever go near her again! You are not allowed to be with her!" Jake screams. He keeps talking, but I block him out, in deep thought.

_Did he just say i can't be with her? Yeah he did! _My control snaps.

"Jake! Stop! I'm in love with her!" _Holy shit, did I just say that? _

Jake's eyes fill with pure rage, but before he can attack, Paul and Embry drag him off, he thrashes. Sam steps in front of me, still protecting me.

I can't even tell which people are shouting, and which aren't. I hear shouts of,

"Stop! Please!" and "Not here, STOP!" Things like that.

Sam growls, and everyone shuts up, and take a step back. _Nice way to take control._

"Jacob, you will stop this right now! Seth can not help who he imprints on, and you can't either! It's going to happen wether you like it or not!" Sam yells.

_SHIT! Now we have to tell them!_

"He kissed her!" Jake growls.

I blush, and look at Richelle, everyone, except Sam and Jake, look at her . Emily nudges her shoulder, and I see Emily grinning.

"Jacob! Do not growl at me again!" Sam yells.

_Don't do it Jake, DON'T DO IT! _Jake growls.

Sam goes inot alpha mode, and phases, but so does Jake. Emily grabs the girls and yells,

"Run! Now!" They all do.

And we all phase. Jake and Sam attack eachother. Jake pins Sam, and all I do is hope Jake doesn't kill him. But before I can even get through that thought, Paul takles Jake, and stands over Sam, protecting him, while Sam regains his strength. Jake attcks Paul, and it's bad. Paul gets injured over and over, once, Jake pushed him down, and ripped apart his chest. But Paul won't back down, and won't stop protecting Sam. Quil, Embry, and Me try to help Paul, but Paul just pushes us away, and goes back to protecting Sam.

_He's protecting us. _I think, and Embry and Quil's heads snap up, and look at me.

_Oh my god, _Quil says,

_He's protecting ALL OF US, _Embry says.

I suddenly remember Sam telling Paul to make sure Jake doesn't hurt me again. _Paul would rather die than let Jake kill me. _

Sam charges Jake, and pins him. Sam is injured, badly. Paul is the worst though, he can barly stand on his own. Jake nearly killed him, because Paul was protecting Sam, Quil, Embry, and me.

_Jacob! _Sam screams, _Leave! And don't come back until I say you can, you are not allowed near the pack until I say!_

Everyone goes silent, _Holy shit. _

_Fuck you! _Jake growls.

Sam literally ROARS in Jakes face. Jake visibly backs off. Sam get off him.

_Fine! But you can't keep me away forever! _Jake growls.

_GO! _Sam screams.

Jake leaves, and we al watch his retreating figure. We find our hidden clotes, and phase back. Then we meet up, and go home. It takes awhile, because Sam and Paul can barley walk.

When we get home, and walk in, Claire and Sarah freeze, and Claire crys. _We probably look like we've been hit by a truck. _Emily walk up to Ricky, who looks sad, shocked, and worried.

"You know how to treat wounds?" She nod's, "Can you help me?" she nod's again.

Emily and Richelle walk over to us. Emily grabs her huge first aid kit from under the couch, and says,

"Ricky, start assesing the wounds, worst first." she nod's.

_Worst, Paul and Sam. _

"Emily, it's fine, we'll be fi-" Sam starts to say, but Emily cuts him off.

"I know you will, that doesn't mean I just going to let you bleed." That shuts him up.

He knows as well as everyone that Emily's going to help, no matter what.

Ricky point's at Paul, then to a stool. He opens him mouth to argue, but she gives him a glare, silently saying, 'bring it on!' He slumps in defeat, and sulks over to the stool.

I watch her, as she carefully treats Pauls wounds, I'm a little jelous. I see her point at blood dripping from his shirt.

"It's nothing." He says. I know it's not nothing, hopefully she realizes that too. If Paul ever says 'it's nothing', it's definantly something.

Then, he falls. We all run to him, and Ricky lay's him flat on the ground. She lifts his shirt, and the wound's there are horrible. There is four, like Emily's, it's like a giant paw drug them across his body. _That's what happened_. The fight plays over in my head again, and I see Jake throw Paul down, and attack him, ripping open his chest. The gashes run from just below his neck, to his waist, diagnally. Paul is uncouncious. Ricky jump's up, and go's to Emily, who is still treating Sam. They are locked in eachother's gazes, and hadn't even notice what happened. Jared walks over to Pauls side, takes off his shirt, and presses it down on Pauls chest. _Putting pressure on the wound. _I watch Richelle quickly grab a huge amount of gaze, hydrogen peroxide, cotton, stiching tools, and pain pills. And she grab's Emily's arm, and drag's her to Paul, she stumbles.

"What he hell wa-" She stops herself when she see's Paul.

Ricky kneel's next to him and nod's at Jared, and he takes his shirt off of Paul's chest. Emily rushes to Rickys side, and she hold's up the hydrogen peroxide,

"Hold him down," Emily orders.

"But he's unconcious?" Kayla adds. _Stupid._

"Just do it!" Emily yells.

I run to Paul, and hold his head and arms. Ricky smiles at me, and I smile back. Jared and Quil pin Pauls legs. Riky holds the bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide up.

"Just dump it." Emily says.

Ricky nod's, she dump's it all over Paul's chest, and an instant after it hit's Pauls chest, he screams. I put all my weight on him, so he won't move. He slightly wiggles, but we hold him down. Emily and Ricky quickly clean and stitch the wounds.

"Carry him upstairs, and one of you watch him."Emily orders. Me, Quil, Embry, and Kayla, carry Paul upstairs to his room.

We put Paul into his room.

"I'll watch him." I say, and they all nod, and head out.

I sit there in silence, J_ake almost killed Paul. _That's all I think, and every once in a while, Paul mumbles,

"I'm fine," or "It's nothing."

Ricky walk's into Paul's room, and look's at me sitting in a chair across the room, guarding Paul. I straighten, and smiles when she come's in.

"I was wondering when you were going to come check on him." _Crap. _

She walk's over to Paul, and checks him. She looks confused.

"The pain killers have burned off, and he's healing," I explain, she nod's, _that's what she was thinking. _

"Can we give him more painkillers?" she shake my head, that upsets me, he's in pain because he was protecting _me._

She grabs the painkiller bottle, and hands it to me. I read,

"Oh, he has to eat first," I say frowning, and she nod's.

Me and Ricky sigh at the same time, and she smile's at me. I smiles back. She stare's at me, and I stare back. We both snap out of our gaze when Paul mumbles something sounding like,

"I'm fine." She silently laugh's, _I wonder what she's thinking._

"He's been mumbling that for an hour now." I point out.

The tension between me and Ricky keeps growing and growing as she checks Paul's stiches, and minor wounds. She pull Paul's shorts up, to see a wound. But I get angry, _she needs to stop touching him! _I growl. She glares at me, and I can't stay angry, so I sigh. But she keeps looking at me, _does she love me too? _

When she see's the wound on Pauls upper thigh, it's no longer a wound, it's a tiny cut, almost healed. _It's a wolf thing. _She quickly take out his stiches, and quickly finishes her check. and she goes into the private bathroom, and throw's the used stiches in the trash. Then she bring the trash to Pauls bedside, and start's leave.

"Wait!" I yell when she's almost to the door, _IDIOT! What are you going to say now!? _"Please, wait." I say.

I meantally kick myself.

"About the," I nervously say, _Get it out!_ _You can do it!_" About the kiss, I didn't mean," I sigh, _why is this so hard!?_

"I'm sorry." I quietly say. _I'm sorry if I freaked you out. _

We stay there, not moving for what seems like hours, days even. _I'm ot sorry though, I love this girl. _ Before I can say anything, she walks up to me, and kisses me. REALLY kisses me. It's perfect, and I never want it to end.

* * *

**TA DA! Ok, next chapter is back in Ricky's POV, **

**I'm glad, writing in Seth's POV was hard. **

**I'm a girl! How do I know what boys are thinking?! **

**Anyway, comment PLEASE! **

**:-)**


	9. Chapter 7

**ALRIGHT!**

Back to

**Ricky's (Richelle's) POV**

YAY! I get write like a girl again!

:-)

* * *

I pull away from Seth for air. He's grining and so am I. I push myself away from him, and walk out. I can't seem to keep the stupid grin off my face. I walk into my room, and shut the door. Then slide down the back, I have butterfly's in my stomach. _Holy shit, I just kissed Seth. Holy shit! _But, this time, I didn't see flashes of my parents, or my sister, I didn't see Rick. All I saw was Seth. The love in his eyes, and the happiness in his smile. I saw a boy I think I'm in love with. _Huh, I saw a boy I think I'm in love with. _I grin bigger,

"Richelle, we warmed up dinner if you want some." Emily calls from the other side of my door.

I stand up, open the door, and nod at Emily. She walks away, and I follow.

When I get downstairs, Seth smiles at me, and I smile back, but I feel my cheeks turn red, and I look away. Out of the corner of my eye, I see he's blushing too. I see Emily grin. I give her my 'Oh, shut up,' look. But that only makes her smile more. We sit an the table, and the boys run for the food,

"WAIT!" Emily yells. Everyone freezes.

"We are going to have a _civilized _family dinner, we took a very long time to make this, and we are going to eat as a family." She orders.

All the boys groan, and sulk over to their chairs. Sam is already sitting next to Emily, and he leans over, and kisses her cheek, right on her scar. She smiles, the same smile me and Seth had earlier. Speaking of Seth, he sits next to me. I smile. And all the boys gape. Probably thinking Seth was completly stupid to do such a thing, considering Jake just tried to kill him for kissing me. I notice two empty chairs, and my smile immediatly falls, I notice everyone else has followed my gaze, and they all frown too. One chair is for Paul, and the other for Jake. Neither of them here for dinner.

"Lets eat guys." Emily says.

I appreciate how she tries to get our minds off of problems like this, but thats also a problem. You can't keep avoiding your problems. We all serve ourselves, no one talks.

"I can't handle this!" Jared growls standing up.

"You three," He points at Kayla, Embry, and Quil, "Come with me."

They all follow him, and everyone stares confused. A couple minutes later, they come down, with Paul. He can barley walk, and he has all his weight on the boys, as Kayla walks slowly behind them. Paul smiles when he sees us. And we all smile too.

"Now," Jared says putting Paul down slowly in his seat, "We are a family."

"Almost." Quil says.

I expect everyone to get upset, but they all mumble,

"Almost."

I get up, and walk over to Paul, everyone seem's confused, but then I point at Emily, then to Paul's chest, she understands. Me and Emily quickly check for ripped stitches or open wounds, as Paul complains about how 'he's fine,' Emily finally has enough, and slaps Paul.

"Paul! You are not fine! You nearly died, I don't want to keep hearing your whining, so shut up." I try to hide my smile, but I can't. Everyone else laughs as Paul pouts.

We keep checking Pauls chest. Nothing. I notice Paul's chest wounds are not as deep, or wide. He's healing, good. Emily nods at me, and we walk back to our seat.

"What were you guys doing?" Embry asks.

"Checking to see if his stitches were okay." Emily answers.

They all go "ohhhhh." Like they just came to this huge conclusion. I shake my head.

We all resume eating. Halfway through dinner, I realize me and Seth's hands are a couple inches away from eachother. I don't know why, or how I get the courage to do it, But I slowly grab his hand, and lace my fingers in his. He looks down at our joined hands, then at me, I smile at him, shake my head, and continue eating. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him lazily grin, and I do the same. He squeezes my hand, and I squeeze back. We both smile bigger. I very slowly move my chair over, and our arms touch. No one noticed, they were too consumed in their food, but Seth turned to me, and leaned in more. We both have the biggest grin on our faces possible. We look down and continue eating.

"Whats so funny?" Sam asks.

It just makes me smile bigger, it's not funny, it's perfect.

"Oh, I see." Sam says.

Everyone looks at us and goes,

"OOOOH! Seth and Ricky are holding hands!" I expect Seth to let go of my hand, but he just squeezes tighter.

"Oh you are so whipped!" Quil yells,

"Seth's in looooove!" Jared says,

Emily, Claire, Sarah, and Kayla just go, "Awwwwe!"

Everyone else just makes howling noises. Me and Seth are six shades of red.

"Are you sure thats a good idea?" Embry says, "Considering that Jake just tried to kill you because you guys kissed?"

Everyone, including me and Seth glare at him.

"What?" He says.

Kayla punches him really hard in the shoulder,

"You know what you idiot!" She yells at him.

"Ow." He says pouting.

I feel Seth tense, I put my hand on his arm, and lean my head on his shoulder, he visibly relaxes, and turns his head, and looks down at me. I look up at him, and we just stare at eachother. I hear a lot of 'Awwe's.'

Me and Seth smile, I can't seem to stop today.

"Would you to just kiss and get it over with already!" Sam groans.

Seth and I blush, but he leans down, and kisses me. I hear more 'Awwe's' and howls. Seth puts his other hand on my cheek, and we slowly pull away. We smile at eachother.

"So, I take it you guys are dating?" Emily asks.

Me and Seth look at her, than at eachother,

"Yup." He says, we stare at eachother with pure love and joy.

And kiss again.

When we pull apart, I immediatly put my head on his shoulder. And he puts his head on mine. I grin again, and I know he is grinning too. We both can't seem to stop. Everyone stares at us, smiling.

"Well, I guess It's a good thing I nearly died." Paul says laughing.

Everyone laughs, and so do I, except mine is silent.

"Yeah, If I was dead right now, this would be entirely different." Seth jokes, and everyone laughs again.

It's either cry, or laugh. It's better to laugh. I close my eyes, and focus on Seth's calming musty, wood, smelling scent. And I cuddle closer to him, he drops my hand, and wraps his arm around me protectively. His arm almost goes completly around my small frame, and I hold his hand again. My head by his ribcage, I focus on his deep breaths and relax, and so does he.

I hear another chours of

"AWWE" and smile.

I know everyone is looking at us, so I don't open my eyes.

I hear a knock on the door, and everyone slightly jumps.

"I wonder who that could be?" Emily asks as she goes to answer the door.

I hear a gasp, then a girl that looks a little like Seth walks in.

"Leah?" Everyone says at once.

Sam visibly tenses.

_Leah? Where have I heard that before? Leah. Leah. Leah! _Everything comes back to me, Seth sister. Sam's ex. She left to get away from everything, and just, take a breather, for a while. I guess she's back. Everyone seems surprised, and frozen.

"Holy shit. Paul, Sam, are you guys okay?" She asks, kind of spitting Sam's name.

"Yeah," Sam says quietly.

"Yup, gonna be good as new in a couple days, thanks to Ricky here." He says gesturing to me.

Leah looks at Seth, then to me, the girl attached to him. She glares, and I mean _GLARES. _

"Ricky," she spits, looking me up and down, "What kind of name is _that _for a girl?"

Seth's arm tightens around me,

"It's Richelle." He says.

"What, she can't speak for herself?" Leah growls at him, he growls back.

"Ricky doesn't talk." Emily finally speaks up from behind Leah.

She goes over to her chair next to Sam, and sits. Leah growls at Emily, Sam glares at her, and growls. Leah backs up a step.

"Ricky is Jakes cousin." Emily says.

"Huh." Leah looks me up and down in curiousity, "Has she ph-"

"No!" Sam growls, "Not yet anyway." he says softer, looking at me.

I am totally confused. Leah laughs a little. I look at Seth, he mouths, 'later.' I nod.

"Where is Jake anyway?" Leah asks.

Everyone goes silent.

"We'll talk about that later." Sam says quietly, he looks at me and Seth for a second. Then back at Leah.

"Whatever." Leah sighs.

Emily clears her throat, breaking the silence.

"Leah, are you hungry?"

"Not really." She answers, still glaring at me.

"So, your mute?" She asks me, and I nod.

"What, did you get like, raped when you were little or something?" Apperently, Leah is the only one that doesn't know what happened to me.

My face flushes, Seth jumps up, leans over Leah, and growls. A growl that sounds like it emmited from pure rage. _Probably. _

"Oh, so that _is_, what happened. Or something like it." She says, crossing her arms.

I know Leah is younger than Seth, but that doesn't mean Seth isn't stronger, or bigger. Before anyone can repremand Leah, or even say ANYTHING, Seth slaps her, everyone gasps. Like, SLAPS her, trust me, she deserved it, and I think ANYONE wouldv'e done it, but I don't want Seth to get angrier. She hold her cheek smirking, and he starts to walk towards her. Her smirk fades, and she back up, fear in her eyes. I jump up. And run towards him, I grab his arm, and turn him around.

"Ricky don't!" Sam yells.

I don't car if it's stupid for me to go near him, ecspecially since he's angry, and a wolf. But I love him, and I can't let him do something he will regret. I put one hand on his cheek, and another on his chest. his heart beat is so fast, it punds against my hand, causing my heart to speed up a little. I look into his eyes, once brown, are now almost black. I move my thumb over his cheekbone, and hope he will calm down. After a moment, I see his eyes soften, and he places his hand over my own on his chest.

"Thank you." He whispers.

I smile, and he kisses me. A passionate, perfect kiss. We break apart, and we tightly hug. I turn around, and everyones jaws are on the floor, I glance at Leah, and her's is too.

"What?" Seth asks.

"Did she just?" Jared asks

"Uh huh." Sam says.

"What?" Seth asks, getting impatient.

I place my hand on his arm, silently telling him to calm down. He visibly does.

"Ricky just stopped you from phasing." Sam says, still clearly shocked.

"Yeah, why is that such a big deal?" Seth says.

"It's just," Kayla says, "wow." She shakes her head.

"Wow?" Seth asks.

"It's just, when you are phasing out of anger, it's extremly hard to stop." Sam explains.

"Oh." Seth says.

I smile, and nudge his shoulder a little. He smiles too.

"You're amazing." He says quietly, and I blush and look down.

Seth kisses my forehead.

"Awwe!" All the girls squeal.

"Wait?" Leah says, "oh no, not you too Seth!"

She groans. _Not you too Seth? _Then something about what Sam said to Jake at the beach rings in my head. _he can't help who he imprints on. _Imprint.

I look at Seth, and he looks at Sam.

"I think we should have that talk now." He says to me, Claire, and Sarah.

We nod, and head to the living room.

_Oh Boy. _


	10. Chapter 8

**So, here it is, **

**Richelle finds out about the wolves!**

**Ricky's POV**

* * *

We all sit in the living room, me, Seth, and Paul on one couch. Embry, Kayla, and Jared on the floor. Sarah, Claire, and Emily on the other couch. Sam sits by himself in his huge chair. We all sit in silence, it's clear Sam really doesn't know what to say.

"Well?" Sarah asks.

I suddenly fell very angry, _what the hell is wrong with her? Doesn't she know that they don't know what to say to us? God she so damn impatient! _

Sam clears his throat loudly.

"Well, um," He tries to find the right words.

"We were not planning on telling you this early, but, with the _recent events, _we kind of have to." Jared pipes up.

"What!" Sarah yells, "You weren't planning on telling us that you are giant ass horse sized wolves!"

All the boys shake their heads. I find myself doing that too, he just said _'were not planning on telling you this early' _did she not register that?

"He said were weren't going to tell you this early, well, because we weren't." Sam says calmly.

"Sarah you need to understand," Jared speaks, " This is an ancient tribe secret, and it's extremly hard for us to tell you."

"But you are giant-" She get's cut off by Leah.

"Ass horse sized wolves? Yeah you've said that already." She says getting impatient.

"I was talking! You are very rude, you know that? I really don't like you! It's not okay to just come in here and act like you own the place!" Sarah screams.

Leah growls at her, and takes a step forward. Jared growls at Leah. If anything, I would call that a warning. Leah stops dead, and walks back to her original place. Sarah looks relived. _I wouldn't be scared of Leah, she seems like a tempermental bit- _

My thoughts are interrupted by Sam,

"Well, do you three know about our tribes history?" He asks,

I nod, I seem to be the only one of us that knows.

"I thought so." Sam says frustrated, "How do you know Richelle?" He asks,

I just look down, _don't cry, don't cry. _He smiles,

"Right. Jake told you." I shake my head.

His smile falls, I feel tears welling up in my eyes. Sam seems confused.

"Then wh-" He cuts himself off. "Your father." It's barley a whisper, but I hear it.

Everyone winces, Seth drops my hand, and puts his arm around me. I cuddle close to him, I don't want to look at anyone, if I do, I might cry. I can already feel it, I can also feel a pair of eyes burning into me. Everyone is looking at me, but theses eyes are not just anyones, they are Leah's.

I look at her, and she is looking at me surprised

"You're Jason Black's daughter." She says, her voice rapsy.

I can feel the tears streaming down my cheeks, and I nod.

"I'm so sorry." Leah says, it's quiet, and barley audible, but I hear it.

I shake me head, and look down again. Seth wraps both arms around me, and puts his forehead to my temple. He squeezes me closer to him. _You have to stop crying Ricky, you have to stop. _

Seth whispers in my ear,

"It's okay, I'm here. I'll always protect you Richelle, It's okay. I'm here." I try taking deep breaths, but it's hard to breath.

I focus on Seth's calming scent, I don't know why, but he always smells like forest, wood chips, and rain. It's an amzing smell, it always calms me. I focus on that, and breath in and out. Slowly, I calm down. When I stop crying, I wipe my cheeks, and look up, everyone, and I do mean _everyone. _Is crying. I never thought I'd see Sam, or Jared, Quil, Embry, or Paul cry. But here they are, crying. Seth is crying too, but not as much. The girls try to compose themselves, except Emily, who now sits next to Sam. But they boys just cry, I have a feeling that they knew my father well, _very _well.

"Your father was Alpha before me." Sam says sadly.

_I thought so. _My father alway dissapeared at night, and came back in the morning. I never knew why until now. Then images of my father, looking like he was about to morph, or _phase, _before he got shot, came flooding back. Then, him getting shot, over and over. Crumpling to the ground. Before I know it, I'm crying again, and I can't breath. I can't breath. I ubruptly stand up, ripping out of Seth's grasp, and run out the back door. I run faster than I ever have. I run to the forest, not wanting to turn back. I run for what feels like a _long _time. I quickly turn around, wondering if anyone followed me, _nope. _I turn back around, and start to run again, but not before I ram into someone. Someone tall, and shirtless.

"Richelle? What are you doing out here?"

_Jake. _

I slowly backaway from him.

"Ricky, are you okay?" I realize I must look horrible.

I nod my head.

"I don't think so, you look like you were crying, and you were just running, totally barefoot, through the woods." He says looking me up and down, worried.

"Where did you run from?" he asks.

_Seriously. _I point in the direction of Sam's hoping he understands. For a second, he looks confused. Then it clicks.

"You ran, from _Sam's_?" I nod, getting impatient.

"Richelle, that's about five miles." I feel my eyes buldge, and my jaw drops.

_Holy shit, I ran that long? _

"You didn't know you ran that long, did you?" He asks, still cleary worried.

I shake my head. I still don't think I should be near him, Sam hates him, and he nearly killed Paul. _He nearly killed Paul. _I feel anger, bubble up inside me, and I walk towards him, and slap him across the face, with a strength, I had no clue I had.

"What was that for?" He yells at me.

I just glare at him, but something seem's to worry him.

"Let me see you hand." I show him my hand, and he grabs it.

Jake spends a second looking at it, then drops it, and looks completly confused.

"How did your hand not break?" He mumbles, in deep thought.

I look at him, now it's my turn to be confused.

"When Bella punched me last year, it _broke _he hand." He says.

My eyes buldge, and my jaw drops, _what the hell?_

"C'mon." he says, walking back the way I came, he's going back to Sam's.

I shake my head, _I don't want to go back._

"Richelle? What happened?" I start to cry again.

Jake knows only a couple things can make me upset enough to cry. One of those things is my father.

"The mentioned your dad didn't they?" _bingo. _

I nod. Jake hugs me tightly, he's the only one that _really _knows how I feel. That was his family too.

"We have to go back." I shake my head, "Hey, I'm not even allowed back, but I'm going because of you. You _really _need to talk to me and the boys."

_I think I know why. _I stand there for a couple seconds, and eventually nod. I start to walk, but my feet really hurt, I didn't even notice when I was running. I probably have a lot of blisters, and cuts, on the bottom of my feet.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Jake asks softly. I slightly smile, and nod.

He bends down, and I jump on his back. He runs at an amazing speed. It seems like seconds, but soon we are at the treeline, and I can see Sam's house. Jake drops me. I walk ahead of him. _THIS is going to be interesting. _

I get a few feet away from the house, and everyone comes running out. They pile onto the porch.

"What the hell is he doing here!" Paul growls.

Everyone else just growls. Sam steps forward, and tries to get past me, and get to Jake, but I step in front of him. He growls, and tries to sidestep me again, never taking his eyes off Jake, who just stares back at Sam, worry plastered on his face. I push Sam backwards and he stumbles. Then, a thing I REALLY wasn't expecting, he phases. And before me, stands a giant, horse sized, black wolf, I hear Jake growl behind me, and then when I turn around, he is a wolf. A big brown wolf. They both growl at eachother, _don't be scared, don't be scared, don't let them fight! _I stand betwen them, and I hear Seth trying to get to me, but he is being held back. _Thank god._ I really don't need him trying to kill Seth again. I don't move from my position, I face Sam, stare him right in the eyes, and hold my ground, separating him and Jake. Sam growls, and barks at me, I'm guessing that was 'MOVE YOUR ASS!' I don't, I won't. Jake growls, I slightly turn, and point at the forest, looking at Jake. He stares at me for a second, then backs up a few steps, I nod at him. _He needs to show them that he's not a threat. _

I turn back to Sam again, and he growls. The same growl, that, at the beach, made everyone take a step back. But I don't move, I just stare him down. Then to my COMPLETE surprise, I growl. I actually _growl. _Sam's big eyes widen, and he seems completly shocked. I see everyone on the porch has frozen. There jaws basically hitting the floor. _Probably surprised I growled, and that I actually had the nerve to growl at an Alpha. _I'm surprised too. I had a feeling that I could growl, I mean look at the clues.

_One. I started shaking at the beach when I got angry, like Sam did at the beach before he phased. _

_Two. I had the urge to join them at the beach._

_Three. I ran at a pace, that wasn't human. _

_Four. I slapped Jake, with a strengh, that I didn't know I had, and didn't break my hand. _

The clues are all there, I'm actually shocked that Jake and I were the only ones that noticed.

Everyone just keeps staring at me, but I don't move from my positon, and I don't stop looking into Sam's eyes. He looks like he just keeps repeating 'Holy shit, did she just growl at me?' After about five more minutes of not moving, and not looking away from Sam, he finally nods, and walks to the treeline. Jake does too. I breath a sigh of relief.

_Thank god, I finally get to move. _I think, I move my legs, and it hurts. They are pretty much numb. When I finally get the feeling back in them, I look on the porch, and see that everyone, and I do mean _everyone_, the girls included, have their jaw dropped, and are big eyed. I look at them all, and when my eyes land on Seth, he closes his jaw, and breaks out of Jared and Embrys hold, glares at them, and runs to me. I wrap my arms around him, and we both crush eachother in a hug.

"Are you okay?" He asks quietly, and I nod, my face still buried in his shirt.

I missed him, and it's only been like, an hour. The sky has gone dark, and the stars shine bright. It is the first time i've noticed that its actually _dark. _I have perfect sight, like it's day. _Probably another factor that just shows i'm going to phase soon. _

"I think your going to phase, and beat the record." I look at him, utterly confused.

He smiles a little,

"I phased about a year ago, around when I first turned sixteen. I am one of the youngest we've had to phase." I smile a little too.

I'm fifteen, that means, unless I can hold off for a year, which I probably can't, I'm going to be the youngest to phase. _great. _Seth kisses my forehead, just as I hear a growl come from somewhere behind him. _Dammit Jake! _I glare at him, giving another one of my famous 'knock it off now!' Looks. He sighs, and growls again, but this time, Seth growls back, which clearly shocks Jake. He wasn't expecting Seth to defend himself, _thats my man. _I smile at the thought of Seth being _my man._ Jake sighs again, he knows he's lost, and cannot keep us apart. I see a hint of a smile on Sams lips. And I know Seth is smiling too.

"So, we _really _need to talk now." Sam says, looking directly at me.

I silently laugh, and nod.

We all head back inside, and sit where we were earlier. Jake stands in the back. He looks at Leah, and smirks.

Sam starts telling us the Quileute legends. And then, how they are all wolves. He tells us about the Alpha, and pack order. He tells us everything. We find out what happened at the beach. Then, the interesting part. Imprints. He tells us that he imprinted on Emily. And what happened with them. And that Jared imprinted on Sarah, which makes her nearly choke on her water. Quil imprinted on Claire, which, I thought was weird, considering, Claire is a lot younger than him. Like _a lot. _But it doesn't matter, because Quil said he doesn't love her like that, he just wants to protect her and wait until shes older to allow himself to love her. Embry imprinted on Kayla, and vice versa. Which I thought was cool. Then, the part that made me turn about five shades of red, Seth imprinted on me. I look up at Seth, and he is red too. I tump him in the temple.

"Ow!" Everyone laughs. And Seth just smiles at me.

"Oh, and one more thing." Sam says, disturbing the laughter.

"As you may have figured out Richelle, you are probably going to phase soon, really soon."

I knew that.

"She slapped me, and it didn't even hurt her!" Jake pipes up, yelling.

"Why'd you slap him?" Quil asks me.

I point at Paul's chest, and the to Sam's huge leg wound. Sam and Paul both chuckle.

"He deserves worse, but i'll take that." Paul says, a laugh still in his voice.

Paul and me high five.

"Oh, and Richelle." Sam says seriously, I think I know what coming.

"I know you were protecting Jake, and i'll give you credit, you did a damn good job. And I'm glad you stopped me from doing something I would probably regret, but growl at me again, and you'll be the one who'll regret it." He threatens, his voice deep. I know it was an actual threat, and I do not take it lightly.

Everyone in the room is silent, holding their breath, and they all look scared. I nod at Sam, showing him I understand. He nods back. Everyone finally breaths.

Jake looks worried.

"Jake, you are allowed back, but you will be under constant watch, and pull a little stunt like that again, and nearly kill a member of my pack, and your out of the pack, or worse, got it?" Sam growls.

Jake nods, not meeting Sam's eyes.

Everyone leaves the room, and Jake comes over to Seth. I squeeze Seth's hand.

"If you hurt my cousin, you are a dead man, got it?" Seth nods. "Good." Jake says before leaving the room.

Me and Seth just sit there for awhile. His arms around me, and me curled up on his chest. Our breaths matching, sitting in silence.

"Oh, and Jake." I hear Sam say, "When Paul gets better, he has every right, to kick your ass. And I betting you, no one's going to stop him, so i'd watch your back." Everyone laughs, including me and Seth.

I can just imagine the look on Jakes face. Paul can kick some serious ass, ecspecially when he's angry, and not trying to protect the whole pack. I cuddle closer to Seth, and he wraps his arms around me tighter.

Before I drift off into sleep, I think one thing.

_This is my new family, and I love them, I love them all. _

* * *

**Alright! That took forever!**

**Longest chapter yet, I hope you liked it. **

**PLEASE reveiw and follow if you liked it!**

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow, and the story is just getting interesting... ;-)**


	11. Chapter 9 PART 1

**Alright, this chapter is going to be loooooong, and there is a biG surpirse at the end!**

**So. . . . . .**

**here we go!**

* * *

_Richelle's POV_

I wake up and for a second, I forget where I am. Then I smell that familiar scent, and a slight snoring, and remember that I fell asleep in Seth's arms last night. He has his long, strong, arms wrapped around me protectively, and his head is next to mine. If I was able to move, I still wouldn't, I don't want to wake him. I take a quick glance around, and see Paul sprawled out on the other couch, _dammit, he was suppose to stay in bed! _I look alittle closer, and see that he has long thin bandages across his chest, _he must've healed a lot more. _I silently scold myself for not taking care of my patient. Then I giggle a little, _I'm acting like Emily, being all doctor-ish. _My little giggle almost woke Seth, I know he's a deep sleeper, but he's always trying to be aware, and protective around me. Seth squeezes me a little tighter, and mumbles my name in his sleep, that makes me grin. _Awwe, he's dreaming about me! Adorable. _I wrap my arms around his neck, and put my head on his shoulder, I'm really tired, so it only takes a couple minutes for my to go back to sleep. But when I am almost asleep, I feel a slight jump, and then a sigh of releif. Seth woke up, and he wraps his arms even tighter around me, if that is even possible. I don't mind, I just snuggle into him more, and he kisses my forehead. I slightly smile, and feel sleep pull me under.

(Ricky's dream)

I run through the forest, not knowing where I am going, or what I'm running from, but I'm scared. So scared. I reach a cliff, and freeze, no where to run. I hear a slight chuckle behind me, and spin around. I stop dead.

_Mark. _

He walks toward me, and has a knife in his hand, and I can't move. I look a little closer, and see that he is pale, and has red eyes. He runs toward me, with a speed that is not human. He drops the knife,

"I won't need this anymore." He snarls, and leans towards me, and thats when I see the fangs.

I remember Sam telling us about the Cullens, and the Voulturi, and Vampires. I can't breath, and I try to find air.

"Are you scared." I just stare at him.

"Answer me!" He yells.

(Awake)

I feel like i'm being shaken, and slowly the dream starts to fade. I see the boys all standing over me, and I feel Seth shaking me. I am in a ball on the couch, I try to find my breath.

"She's awake," Seth says relieved.

I still can't breath, and I press my hands to my chest, trying to relive the pressure. It works a little. For the first time, I realize, i'm soaked in sweat, and am shaking uncontrolably.

"Sam? Is she about t-" Seth asks, freaking out.

"No," Sam cuts him off, "She's just scared."

Everyone sighs in releif.

"Richelle, what happened?" Emily asks softly.

I just shake my head, and try to control my breathing. I look at all the boys, and the girls, surrounding me. Emily gets the hint.

"Sam, Seth, you two stay here." She orders, "The rest of you, go do something useful, besides eavesdropping."

All the boys trudge outside, but Embry turns around,

"Make it quick, we're hungry." Sam growls at him, and he quickly walks outside.

They all stare at me expectantly. I just trace the scar across my stomach. I can't look at them they expect to much of me. Suddenly, everything goes black, and I see Mark. He picking at his cuticles, annoyed, and bored.

"Look on channel thirty, and make sure the volume is up." He smirks, and everything fades.

I look up at all of them, they all look worried,

"What happened, you just, like passed out?" Sam says.

I jump up, and run to the T.V, and turn it on frantically, I type in 30 on the romote, then turn the volume up loudly.

"Breaking news today, Lucas Sonner, escaped prison today, killing three gaurds in the process." Everyone gasps. I can't move.

"We have Mason live at the prison right now, What going on Mason?"

"Well Sonja," The news reporter says, "Lucas Sonner was in prison for robbery, and murder. His gang known as 'The Black Masks' went around for five years, each going to work, or school, using alias's and plastic surgery, and then taking their victims. In 2007, he murdered the Ridven family, with his gang, and escaped. He had used knives, guns, and robbed the whole hosehold. He then murdered the family, and raped and murdered the Ridven's two daughters. This happened again in 2008, 2009, and 2010. Using the same method, with the Warrens, Swingers, and Weebers. It wasn't until 2011, when he murdered the Black family, that he had left a family member alive, who was able to give the police information on the gang. Apperantly, Lucas was using alias's and went on a date with the girls, before murdering their family. He has used the name Richard Fellen, Eric Polin, Samuel Wiker, Jordan Hansen, and when he got caught, was using the name, Mark Grimmer. He has had many surgeries, changing his apperance. The last known photo of him was his mug shot." They showed his mug shot, and I winced, "The last known location of Lucas, was Seattle, Washington, if you have any information on Lucas, plase contact thi-" Sam turned the T.V off, everyone just stares at the blank screen. And I fall to my knees.

I cry, and feel Seth, wrap his arms around me. Everyone just stares at me. I can't breath again, and I just cry, and cry. I feel Jake come up beside me, and fold me into his arms. Then I realize all the boys are here.

"I know," he says quietly, "I know, it's going to be okay." I shake my head.

_Nothing is okay, nothing. _I feel everything go black again, and I see him.

"So, now you know. Oh and a little warning, I _am _coming for you. And this time, I have the strenght to do it _without _my gang. Now, i'm what the humans call a _vampire. _You can't kill me, and I am going to keep messing with your head, and getting into your dreams, just so you don't forget me. " He smirks, "Bye now." And everything fades again. Everyone is looking at me,

"What the hell!" Sam screams.

"What was that?" Seth says.

I look at Jake, confused and scared.

"Guys! She doesn't know!" Jake yells, _Know what? _

"Richelle, you went completly pale, and your eyes went red, and you started talking in a deep, like, _mans _voice." Jake says. _Holy shit! _

I look on the coffe table. Thankfully there is a pen, and a couple peices of paper. I point at them, and Jake gives them to me.

'Lucas is a vampire. He was just in my head, he must have done something to make me say whatever he was saying out loud, and to do that, I had to look like him.' I write out. Jake gasps.

He reads it out loud to everyone. They all gasp, and some wince. I notice all of them were crying.

"Wait, he was _in your head_?" Sam asks. I nod.

"I hate to say this, but I think we have to take her to the Cullens." Sam says, everyone looks at him shocked.

"I know!" He growls, "But we need to find out more info." He says.

Everyone nods. Jake Picks me up, and everyone walks out. I really want to at least brush my hair, but this is more important. We get to the cars, and Jake put's me up front, with him. Everyone piles in to the two trucks. And we speed off. I just stare out the window. I almost fall asleep, but I wake myself up when I realize, that, if I fall asleep, he could get into my dreams. So I sit up straight, and force myself to stay awake. Soon after, I see a beautiful house come into veiw. It was huge widows, and is so open, and modern. Everyone slowly gets out, and I open my door, and for the first time today, walk. I am slow at first, but I get used to it. Paul growls, and I slap his arm. He glares at me, but his expression softens when he remembers we are here_ for_ me.

"I'll try to be nice." He whispers. I smile gratefuly at him. We, all at once, start to walk to the door, but before Sam can even knock, a tall, dirty blonde dude, comes, and opens the door.

"Alice saw you coming." He says.

Everyone kinda goes "ohhh."

"Come in." he says. I look at him, he has like, golden eyes, and dark blonde hair, he is tall.

Everyone files in. They are in the living room. I feel Seth grab my hand, and I lace my fingers in his,

"Don't worry, you'll like them, I do." I look at him shocked. He laughs a little.

"What? They are nice people. And the smell doesn't bother me, Paul smells worse if he doesn't shower for awhile." Everyone slightly laughs, I even hear the dude that brought us in laugh.

Paul punches Seth in the arm. We reach the living room. And everyone just stares at me. I don't know what to do. A little one, with brown hair, that seems like, super excited ad happy for some reason, runs up to me, and hugs me. It takes me back a little. She squels,

"HI! I knew you would come!"

She pulls away, I wave a little at her.

"I'm Alice by the way, and that's Edward, and that's Bella, and their daughter Renesmee." The little girl runs over to Jake, and hugs him.

"Jake! I missed you!" Edward, Bella, and Jake all laugh.

"Oh, and that's Rosalie, and Emmet." I wave at them.

"That's Jasper." He nods at me.

"And Esme, and Carlisle." They wave at me.

"Alice, back off a little, you'll scare the girl." The woman, Esme says.

"I'm sorry," Bella asks, "but aren't you related to Jake?" I nod.

"Yup, that, is my cousin." Jake says, now freed from Renesmee, who is talking to Seth.

I smile a little.

"So, you're here, because Lucas." I wince, and everyone freezes.

"Alice!" Rosalie chastises.

"Sorry," She mumbles.

"So, are you guys hungry?" Esme asks.

"They all nod and I hear a "Hell yeah!" Come from Paul. Everyone laughs.

Bella slaps Paul in the back of the head.

"Don't cuss around my daughter!" She hisses.

He glares at her and mumbles "Sorry."

Everyone kind of laughs at that. Bella, Alice, Esme, Rosalie and Renesmee, all go into the kitchen, and start cooking.

"Sit." Carlisle gestures to me and the boys.

Paul, Quil, Jared, and Sam stand. Sarah and Claire sit on a big chair that fits them both, with room to spare. Me, Seth, Embry, Kayla, and Jake sit on the couch. The Cullens all sit across from us, where there is another couch, and some chairs.

"So, it's nice to meet you Richelle, and i'm sorry about Alice." I smile a little a shake my head.

He smiles back,

"So, Alice told us she saw everything that happened, and she told us." _What's EVERYTHING?_

"She want's to know what exactly we were told." _What the fuck? _

Edward smirks a little, and I glare at him.

"Stay out of her head!" Jake growls. I reach over, and slap him in the back of the head.

"Hey!" He yells rubbing the back of his head. "That kinda hurt." I shake my head, _chicken shit, he shouldn't be afraid of a fricken girl. _

Edward burst out laughing, I smile.

"What?" Jake asks oblivious.

Edward keeps laughing,

"Can I tell him?" He asks through laughter.

I nod, _Yup. _

"She called you a chicken shit, and said you shouldn't be afraid of a girl." He says laughing.

Everyone starts laughing uncontrolably. Jake just glares at me. _Oh, don't be so serious. _

"She told you not to be so serious." Edward says.

"Well, sorry if I'm the only one taking a vampire tracking you down to kill you serious! Don't blame me when your dead!" He yells.

_How could he say that?_

Everyone freezes. I feel my eyes water up, and I stand up, march over to Jake, and slap him. Then I walk outside. I close the door, and I don't know what to do, so I run. I run like I did yesterday, I know I'm moving impossibly fast, and I don't feel the pain in my feet, which have about a hundred cuts in them. I jump over logs, and avoid branches, and small ponds. I get to a cliff, and slide to a stop. My left toes, going over the edge. I stand up again. I'm no longer upset, I'm angry. I'm angry at Jacob, at my parents for leaving me, Lucas, causing them to leave. I'm angry at myself, for being weak. _I'm just angry_,_ so_ _damn angry_. I turn to a tree that is on my right, and punch it. I see there is a hole in the tree. My knuckles are bleeding. And I clench and unclench my hand, trying to get the nubness to go away. I breath in and out through clenched teeth. I look out into the ocean, it's beautiful. It calms me.

"You know, your pretty damn fast." I whip around, Edward.

I smirk a little, _Yeah, I figured that out yesterday. _He smiles.

"We are all looking for you." He says worried. I shake my head.

_I don't want to talk to them. _

"Yet, you're talking to me."he smiles.

_No, I'm really not. _He smiles even bigger.

He sniffs the air,

"Is that blood?" I slowly move my hand behind my back, he notices, "Are you bleeding."

_No. _

"You know, even in your head, you're a terrible liar." He runs toward me, at that amazing speed.

_And you said I was fast. _He smiles a little.

"I'm the fastest in my family." I sigh.

_So, that's how __you found me. _

"Yes, that and I'm an excellent tracker."

_ah. _

"Now let me see it." I sigh and show him my hand.

His eyebrows tug in,

"How did you do _this_?" he looks up at me.

I jerk my head towards the tree. He laughs, and I smirk. I hear a branch snap way off in the distance.

"It's Jake." Edward whispers.

I shake my head. I look down at the water, it's deep, and there is no rocks, and the beach is a short swim away.

"Me and Emmet jump down all the time." I smile.

"You really want to do this?" he asks.

_Anything to get away from my asshole cousin. _Edward smiles.

"Alright then." I walk over to a tree thats a couple feet away.

"Ladies first." Edward says.

_You think I'm going to chicken out? _

"Yes."

I smile, and run, I dive off the cliff, and fly through the air. I feel the water hit my fingertips, and I hold my breath. I hit the water, and swim back up. I take deep breaths when i'm above the water. I see Edward jump off, and he has zero form, and basically does a cannonball. I laugh when he hits the water. His splash creates a wall of water. I go under, so I don't get hit. I come up, and me and Edward look at eachother, then just laugh. His laugh actually sound full compared to my silent one.

"I'll race you to the shore." He says.

_But your faster. _I frown

"Ha! Not underwater!" He says laughing again.

_Fine. _

"Oh, don't act like you don't want to." He says smiling. I smile.

"On three, one . . . . two . . . three!"

We both go underwater, and I swim the fastest I possibly can. I see the shore right in front of me, and I stand. Edward stands a second later, and grins at me.

_I won. _

"I told you." he says shaking his head at me, we walk to the beach.

_Unless you went easy on me. _

I glare at him out of the corner of my eye,

"Trust me, I didn't."

_So, your that bad at swimming? _

"Hey!" He yells, "I am offended!"

_Then why are you smiling. _

That only makes him smile bigger. And so do I.

"I knew you guys were going to be great friends!" I hear a high pitched voice say behind me, I jump, turn around and glare at her.

"Sorry, but I told you you would be great friends!" She says glaring at Edward, "But no, you thought you couldn't be friends with a _wolf._"

"Okay, I was wrong, I'm sorry Alice." He says. She smiles.

_I'm not a wolf yet. _

"Do you know why your such good friends?" Me and Edward glance at eachother, then shake our heads, "Because, she doesn't talk, but you can hear her thoughts. So you guys can talk to each other. Without her having to write it out, or just not say anything."

I smile. _Makes sense. _

"Well, thats most of it, the other reasons are personal to you guys, so. yeah." She kind of goes on and on about how she can't see everything through her visions, and doesn't want to tell us everything, blah blah blah.

_GOD! The pixies giving me a fucking headache! _

Edward laughs,

"It's okay, shes giving me one too." He says.

We both crack up. Alice ubruptly stops talking.

"What?" We keep laughing, "What!"

"Nothing." Edward says, we finally stop laughing, an Alice glares at us.

_What, is she the only one down here? How did she know where we were going to be? _

"Yeah, thats a good point Richelle."

_Ricky. _

"Sorry, Ricky." I smile.

"Alice, Are you the only one down here? How did you know where we were?"

"Oh, I saw it."

"Oh." he says, "So you are the only one who knows where we are?"

"Um, well, I _was._" she says pointing a figure swimming towards the shore.

"Jake." Edward breaths.

"I don't get it, I didn't see this." Alice says, clearly dissapointed in herself.

"Alice, your visions don't always have _every _detail."

"Humph." She pouts.

"Do you want to talk to him?"

_HELL NO! _

"Okay, okay, god." He laughs a little, "You didn't have to scream at me."

I silently laugh, and so does Alice. Jake comes out of the water, growling as he breaths.

"Jacob, calm down." Edward says, stepping in front of me protectivly.

Alice jumps in front of me, pushing me backwards.

"Jake, please, stop." Alice says calmly.

"You're completly stupid!" He says yelling at me, "Lucas could kill you any _second _and you go running off with these evil bloodsuckers!" He screams now.

"Jacob!" Edward growls, "I would appreciate if you didn't say things like that considering you imprinted on my daughter!" Edward yells at him.

"You are a stupid little girl!" Jake yells, still ignoring Edward and Alice, "Lucas is going to kill you! Like he did your mother, and father, and your sister!"

Alice gasps, and I back up a step. Fighting off tears.

"Jacob!" Edward screams, "Enough!"

He pushes Jake, and Jake phases, Edward backs up, and pushes me and Alice backwards. Jake tries to jump at Edward, but he pushes Jake back. I look around, all the Cullens, and the Pack are here. _They probably heard Jake_ _yelling. _I start to shake, and Alice's hand flies off of my arm,

"Richelle, you're burning up!" Alice says worried.

I just stare at Jake, and start to growl. Edward turns around,

"Alice get away from her!" He yells, grabbing Alice, and throwing her to the Cullens.

Edward runs toward his family. Jake backs up, and gets ready to attack the Cullens. I growl at him, and he turns to me, and charges. I run towards him, and right before we collide, I feel bigger, taller, stronger. I'm running on four legs. I hear everyone gasp behind me. Jake and me collide. He goes for my legs, and I go for his side. I slightly turn, and bite into his stomach, and he rips into my back leg. But I have the upper hand, and push him away from me. He whimpers a little, and I try to keep the weight off of my back leg. I think about what Sam told us, about how the wolves can talk to eachother in their heads when they phase.

(_Italics_ - Richelle = **Bold - **Jake = Underlined - Seth = CAPITOLS - Sam)

_Jake please stop. _

**_You idiot! You choose them over your family! _**

I glance back at the Cullens, who are trying to stay out of the way. I look at Edward, who is listining to our conversation. I back up towards them, using myself as a human shield.

_Yes. _

Jake growls. Edward winces.

"Ricky, I can't make yo-"

_Edward shut up. _

His mouth snaps shut.

Jake growls,

**_Why?! _**

_Because they were just being nice, and helping me! They are really good people, and they are my friends! You are attacking them for no reason! If you try to kill them, you will have to go through me! _

And me! 

Me and Jake's heads whip around, and I see a dark brown wolf, with golden streaks in it's fur running towards me.

_Seth, you ca- _

Yes I can. 

_Do you have to be so damn stubborn?_

Yes. He simply answers.

I sigh,

_I'm not going to win this, am I? _

no_. _He says.

I sigh.

Seth stands next to me, gaurding the Cullens.

The whole pack joins Jake, I can hear them telling him to 'let it go', and 'leave us alone', and to 'let us love our bloodsuckers.'

A black wolf, turns towards me.

_RICKY _

_Sam. _I say.

_IF YOU PROTECT THEM, YOU WILL HAVE TO LEAVE THE PACK. _

Seth growls.

_They didn't do anything! _I seeth. _It was your fucking idea to come to them!_

_DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! HE ATTACKED JAKE!_

I growl at him.

_Leave! _I yell.

_WHAT ABOUT YOUR CHOICE?_

_I've made my choice!_

And so have I! Seth yells.

FINE. Sam growls, and the pack runs back to La Push.

I start to turn around, but I feel a searing pain in my back leg. I try to put weight on it again, but cry out in pain. Seth runs to my side,

Ricky! Are you okay? He sees my leg. Oh my god! I'm going to kill Jake! 

_Seth, not the time. _I growl.

Sorry.

I lean against him,

"Alice, and Emmet, go get them some clothes to change into." Carlisle orders. Emmet and Alice take off. "Can you two stay like that until they come back?" He asks us.

Me and Seth both nod.

So I finally get to hear you talk? Seth says softly.

_Yeah, but I'm only going to talk as a wolf, so don't get to used to it! _He chuckles a little.

We lay down, and wait until Emmet and Alice come back. I can hear Edward telling the Cullens about our conversation. And I let the ocean, and Seth's scent calm me, and I lay my head on Seth's back.

_This, is going to take some getting used too. _Seth laughs,

I flipped out when it happened to me the first time, you have like natural instincts, you phased, then knew exactly what to do. 

_Well, _I say, _I noticed when I phased, but it was either fight Jake or let him attack the Cullens, and I couldn't let that happen. _

I know. 

_Yeah. _

We sit in a comfortable silence.

* * *

**END OF Chapter 9 - PART ONE. **

**That was awesome! **

**4, 137 words! **

**WHOO!**


	12. Chapter 9 PART 2

**PART 2!**

**Get ready, **

**and . . . . . . . . . . ****HERE IT IS! :D**

* * *

Emmet and Alice come back a couple of minutes later, both carrying a small pile of clothes. Seth followed Emmet, but I could barely walk, so Alice had to help me.

"You know, you are a beautiful wolf." She says.

For the first time, I get a good look at myself. I am black, but my legs fade down to silver, than at my paws, are white. And my tail, is white-tipped.

I agree you are beautiful. I hear Seth say in my head.

_Seth, why aren't you phased back yet? _

I needed to tell you something.

_Oh? And what is that? _

That all you need to do, is picture yourself as a human again, and you should phase back. It might take a while. 

_Oh, okay. Thank you Seth. _

You're very welcome. 

Then, he was gone, _probably human again. _Alice takes me to a spot that is completely covered from the beach.

"Here." She sets the clothe's down, "I'll be waiting just around the corner if you need help."

I nod at her. She smiles, and walks off. I close my eyes, _Hands, feet, arms, legs, hands, feet, arms, legs. _Then suddenly, I fall to the ground. I look at my hands, and my arms, and smile, but then I look at my leg. The tooth marks are twice the size they were when I was a wolf, and they bleeding, a lot. I grab the tank top, and sweater Alice brought me, and put them on. _Now here comes the hard part. _I grab the underwear, and sweatpants, and _very slowly_, inch them on. They pain is non-stop, but I can handle it. I use a small tree, and pull myself up, and wince. _That hurt! _I try to walk over to Alice, but, on the way, a small cry of pain escapes my mouth. In an instant Alice is by my side.

"I told you to tell me if you needed help!" She hisses.

I growl,

"Sorry."

She supports most of my weight, and we very slowly inch towards the beach. When the Cullen's come into view, Alice sets me down, I look down, and realize the leg of the sweatpants I am wearing, are soaked in blood. The Cullen's come over to me,

"So, I'm guessing it's the right leg?" Esmé asks

I nod, and Seth comes over to me,

"Holy shit! Jake is a de" I grab his hand, _well thankfully that shut him up. _

Edward chuckles a little. And I smile. Never moving my eyes off of the wound. Esmé slowly moves my pant leg up, and I wince, and grimace. _Don't cry out, it's not that bad. _

"It's actual really bad," Edward says.

Carlisle dump water on the wound, and I can't handle it, I cry out, and bite down on my lip. All of a sudden, I feel a little calmer, and I look up at Jasper, and mouth 'thank you.' He nods, but keeps focusing on me.

"We need to stop the bleeding," Carlisle says.

"Rosalie, give me your sweater." Esmé says.

"Bu" Rosalie starts to say,

"No buts! Just give it to me!" Esmé growls.

Rosalie complies.

"I was just going to say, it probably wont help," she says annoyed.

"It will help until we get back to the house," Carlisle says. Everyone nods, and I grimace as Esmé ties Rosalie's sweater around my leg. The wound pretty much covers my entire right leg.

Seth, can you carry her. Seth nods. And he picks me up,

"Follow us," Esmé says, "Emmet, Rosalie, make sure you go the same pace as him, so they don't fall behind, or get lost." Emmet and Rosalie nod.

Seth try's to run as fast as he can, without bouncing me too much. It works out well. We get there about five minutes after the Cullen's, which is pretty good, considering they used their inhuman speed. Seth rushes inside, and is told to put me on the surgery table, _Why do they have a surgery table in their house? _I just decide to drop the subject I am getting extremely dizzy, and I can barely feel the pain anymore.

"No no no, Seth says tapping my cheek, "You gotta stay awake Ricky, you _have _to."

"Seth, I think it would be better if you stay in the living room."

Seth growls, glaring at

"Okay, your choice," Carlisle says.

I grab Seth's arm, and latch on.

"It's okay, you'll be okay." Seth whispers to me.

I look up into his deep brown eyes, and once again, I fall in love. I feel this weird tingling all over, and I don't know how, but I love him more. I slightly smile. But then I feel a searing pain in my leg, and scream. I pull away from Carlisle,

"Seth, Edward, you have to hold her down," He orders.

Edward holds my legs, and Seth holds down my upper body. I feel the searing pain in my leg again, my leg feels like it's on fire. I scream again, and try to pull away from the pain, but Seth and Edward are too strong.

"Can't you give her painkillers or something!" Seth yells at the Cullen's.

"No, they would take to long to work, and we need to get this done now," Carlisle says.

"It's okay Seth, she'll be okay," Esmé says in a calming voice.

Seth looks at me, then he just nods. The pain comes back, and I scream again. I feel tears run down my cheeks, and I scream again. The pain is excruciating, but nothing compares to what I feel, now that I'm talking again, and screaming. _Screaming, what caused me to stop talking in the first place._ I see Edward look at me weird, but then just ignores it, for now at least.

The burning pain is gone, now replaced by a pain that is worse, it feels like they are ripping my skin off. I scream again, and I see Esmé throwing away bloody gazes, and towels.

"What the hell are you doing!" I scream at them, while the pain comes back.

"We have to cut the dead skin off," Esmé says.

The pain comes back and once again I scream. I grip the side of the bed, and feel my fingers dig into the metal.

"Almost done," Carlisle says.

"Yeah, with th- Fuck!" I yell.

"This last one is going to the worst," Esmé says to me, I bite my lip, and nod.

The pain comes back, but this time, it's _a lot _worse, and it last's longer.

"Okay, now we've just got to stitch it." I nod, and then feel a different pain.

This one is not as bad, and I can handle it. I take my fingers off the edge of the bed, and wipe my eyes. I take a couple deep breath's.

"You know, you can let me go now," I say annoyed.

Edward and Seth look at Carlisle, and he looks at me, then them.

"Go ahead," Carlisle says.

They both slowly let go of me, both ready to jump on me if I move. I slowly sit up, and look at my leg, and grimace. Carlisle is extremely focused, stitching my leg. I see a lot of little wounds, where Jake's teeth just punctured the skin, then the big ones, the ones that a huge, long, cuts. _He bit down, and his teeth got drug across my leg. _Then I see by my hip, there is huge gashes, they are already stitched, but they still look bad. They look like the ones on Paul's chest.

"I didn't even feel these," I whisper, more to myself than anyone.

Carlisle stops stitching, and looks at me confused,

"What do you mean?"

"I felt the teeth go in, then a _huge _pain. I knew my leg was injured. I knew it was bad, so I tried not to put weight on it. But I didn't even feel most of it."

Everyone is quiet,

"Holy shit," Edward whispers.

"What?" I ask, totally confused.

"It's weird," Esmé says, "You only felt it when you stopped fighting?"

I nod,

"Well, you clearly are meant to be a fighter." Carlisle says.

Seth gasps,

"Oh my god." He whispers.

Everyone looks at him,

"She's Jake's cousin," everyone is still confused, except Edward, he must have heard it in Seth's head.

"Jake was supposed to be Alpha, he declined, so next in line would be. . . " He trails off, but I knew what he was going to say.

"Me!" I yell, "What! But, what does that have to do with me not feeling any pain?"

"Well, you are born to fight, and defend your pack, so your instincts just ignore injuries, until you've won or you've . . . you've _lost_." Seth says.

"You mean died." I say, and he nods, "Holy shit, is that why Sam kept defending Jake?"

"I think so, he see's you as a threat, so he saw his opportunity to get you out, and used it."

Everyone is silent, and Carlisle just goes back to stitching my leg. No one talks,

"Wait," I whisper.

Everyone looks at me,

"So, I could lead the pack, or start my own?"

"Pretty much," Seth says, "We haven't had a female leader in _years. _Why?"

"Just thinking." I say. I make sure to keep my mind blank, so Edward doesn't know.

He realizes what I'm doing, and growls,

"You know," Edward says, "I _hate _it when people do that!" I smirk.

_Too bad. _And he just glares.

Carlisle finishes my leg, and I notice the wounds are already healed a little.

"I was wondering, why are you so shaky?" Esmé says.

"She's healing." Edward, Seth, and Carlisle say at the same time.

"Oh." Me and Esmé say at the same time.

Everyone laughs.

"Okay, lets see how you can walk," I hop off the bed on one leg, and slowly put the other down. The pain isn't bad, but I defiantly couldn't walk long distances. "Alright, no over exerting yourself." I nod, and we all walk out to the living room.

I limp slightly, and Seth makes sure he's by my side constantly. I smile a little when he grabs my hand. We sit on the couch.

"So, we need to talk ab" Esmé starts to say, but gets cut off by Emmet.

"Come on Esmé, can't we wait until the games over?" Emmet wines.

Everyone chuckles,

"Fine." Esmé says smiling.

Everyone crowds around the giant T.V, and watches the football game, I don't really pay attention. I lean into Seth, and whisper in his ear,

"Seth, I have to tell you something," I see him smile,

"What is it?" He asks me.

"I think I imprinted on you," I whisper, he turns to me,

"Really?" I nod, and he kisses me.

We pull apart, and he cups my face in his hands, and looks into my eyes,

"I have three things to tell you," He says,

"What?"

"One, you have a beautiful voice, and I beg you to promise me, to never stop talking to me," I smile,

"I promise."

"Two, I know we've only been dating for about three days, but I want to know if you will be my girlfriend?" I smile even bigger, and I kiss him,

"Of course." I say.

"And the third," He suddenly gets very serious, "I want to let you know that,"

"That?"

"That I love you." He whispers, and I grin.

I grab his chin, and make him look into my eyes,

"Seth, I love you too." He grins, and we kiss, this kiss we don't break.

"Get a room!" We hear Emmet yell, and he throws a pillow at us, it hits us in the face.

We all laugh, it feels good to actually laugh again, but I can't help but think, _I'm talking again, I shouldn't be doing this. _But I made a promise to Seth, and I can't break that.

Every once time I think something like that, I see Edward looking at me weirdly. But I just ignore it. We all watch the game, and forget the problems that are coming.

The problems that we cannot keep avoiding.

* * *

**END OF PART 2! **

**Next Chapter is going to be up tomorrow!**


	13. Chapter 10

And,** here is Chapter 10!**

**It's gonna be goooooood! **

* * *

_Richelle's POV_

Me and Seth sit in the Cullen's living room, Edward and Seth explaining everything. I insisted on doing it, but my stubborn ass boyfriend won, saying I was 'too tired, and needed to rest.' So here I sit, my head next to Seth's leg, on top of an extremely comfy pillow. My body is in a ball, and I just listen to the conversation. Every time I correct someone, or _I _have to tell them something, Seth gets pissed, and says 'I should rest,' once I actually slapped him in the back of the head, saying that 'I'm not a cripple, or an old woman! I need to tell them things you can't!" Everyone shut up, and I just continued talking. Edward is telling the Cullen's about what happened at the beach, and they all look shocked I chose them over my pack, and family. But I just shrug. Seth seems pissed a me, so I decide to take matters into my own hands.

I slowly inch forward, to where my head is on Seth leg, and I grab his hand. He sighs, smiles a little, and wraps his arm around me.

"I can't ever stay mad at you, can I?" he says, a slight laugh in his voice.

"Nope." I say as I snuggle under his arm.

He smiles again, and just looks at me in pure love. And I look up at him, and we smile at each other. Once again I feel that weird tingling, and it feels like I can't live without Seth in my life, that he is the thing holding me to the earth, not gravity. Where our skin touches, feels like there is an electric current running through us. I know he feels it too, because our eyes are locked in each others stare, never moving. We both slightly smile. Its perfect, until Emmet loudly clears his throat. Me and Seth blink, finally breaking our stare, and look at Emmet, then I realize that everyone was looking at us, and smiling. Alice smacks Emmets arm,

"You always have to ruin the moment Emmet!" She hisses.

"Sorry," He mumbles.

Everyone goes back to looking at us.

"We'll continue your moment." Emmet says, everyone glares at him.

I pick up the pillow I was laying on, and throw it at him, I caught him off guard, and it hit him in the side of his head.

"Hey!" He growls.

Me and Seth growl back. Emmet raises his hands, in surrender,

"Okay okay!" He yells frantically.

Everyone chuckles.

"So, what were you saying?" Seth asks.

"We wanted to know when the last time Lucas got into your head was." Esmé says.

I scowl,

"This morning," I say.

"See," Edward says, "I don't understand, wouldn't he be getting into her head more?"

"Lucas was only changed a couple of days ago, he might be weak." Carlisle says.

"Or," Seth says, "He's gaining numbers to come kill her, he knows about you guys, and probably thinks you will protect her."

Everyone winces,

"What?" I ask.

"That's happened before," Bella says.

I remember the huge battle that happened between the newborns, and the Cullen's and the Pack.

"Does he know about the wolves?" Esmé asks.

"No." Me and Seth say at the same time.

I squeeze his hand, he always gets tense when they mention Lucas. I idly message his hand, and he viably relaxes a little. Then, a scent hits me. I sit up, and walk towards the window. And I see where the scent is coming from.

"Who is it?" Seth asks coming up to walk beside me.

"They just want to talk," Edward says.

I nod, and go downstairs, leaving everyone totally confused. Seth follows me.

"Who is it?" He asks as I grab two shirts and two pairs of shorts that Leah left here awhile ago, when Bella was pregnant. I walk out side, and head straight towards the woods, where I see two wolves, a gray and white wolf, and a yellowish one. I throw the clothes down at their feet.

"Phase back and we can talk." I say, they look at each other, and go behind some trees.

They come back, human.

"Leah, Kayla." I say acknowledging them.

"What do you want?" Seth asks.

"We left." Leah says, my eyes go wide.

"Why?" I ask suspiciously.

"First of all, I want to be with my brother, no matter what happened the other day." She says looking at him.

"Second," She looks at Kayla, "Sam thinks that he can just let that vampire kill you, he thinks because we are girls, we are weak."

I growl.

"And," Kayla says, "We know you are suppose to be Alpha, because Jake declined it. _You _can start your _own _pack." Kayla says hopefully.

"We were wondering if we could join." Leah says quietly.

I am utterly shocked.

"Why?"

"Because, there hasn't been a girl Alpha in about sixty years. That girl, changed _everything _and she was one of the strongest, most powerful wolves in _history. _You can be that too!" Kayla says, getting more and more excited.

"Okay." I say Seth gasps, and Leah looks shocked, Kayla looks extremely happy.

"One condition, you have to prove you are no longer part of _Sam's _pack." I spit his name out, like it's dirty.

"How?" Leah asks.

"Say your sorry to the Cullen's." I say.

"Mm'kay," Kayla says, as she skips toward the Cullen's house.

Leah just growls, and stares at the house.

"You've been in there before, you helped them," I point out.

She sighs,

"C'mon Leah it can't be that bad," I say.

"Okay, but only to prove that I'm not in _his _pack."

She walks to the Cullen's house, I see that Kayla and Alice are hugging, and they seem to be friends already. _How does Alice do that? _I shake my head.

"What are you doing Ricky?" Seth asks.

"I'm creating my pack."

"I can see that. But why?" He says softly, but he is clearly confused.

"Because I am not in Sam's pack, you said yourself, I'm suppose to be Alpha. I can't be in the back, I have to do something. Restore order, and lead. I have to prove that I can be an Alpha too, not just men. I have to fight."

"Well, apparently you want to make a girl pack." He says, pissed.

"No," I say, "I want to show that because we are girls, doesn't mean we are _weak. _I just want to start a pack, that's fair, and . . . and."

"See, you don't even know how to say it!" He says yelling now.

"Seth? Are you okay? You are acting weird." I say, stepping towards him.

"No! I'm not going to watch you get yourself killed!"

"I'm no-"

"Yes you are!"

I get pissed now,

"What? You going to go to Sam now? Rejoin his pack? What happened to standing up to them?"

"I can't do this!" He says, and he phases, and runs through the forest, I stand, frozen, confused, and shocked.

"Hey? Where is Seth?" Leah comes up behind me.

"He . . . He went back to Sam."

"What! Why!" She screams.

"I don't know." I look at her, "What did I do?" Tears form in my eyes.

She places her hand on my shoulder,

"You didn't do anything. I know how it feels when someone you love leaves, it's okay."

"You don't get it."

"Wait, he imprinted on you. Didn't he?" She tries to remember.

"And I did him." I say.

"Wow." and she looks at me, "And you're talking!"

I nod.

"Tell me what happened."

I tell her the conversation, and she looks completely confused.

"See!" I yell, "I don't know what happened." I cry, and she hugs me.

"I may be mean, and annoying sometimes, but I do know a thing or two about being heartbroken." I nod.

"C'mon, we better get inside." I let her lead me inside.

I immediately go to the room I'm staying in, and lay down, as soon as my head touches the pillow, everything goes black.

_No no no! SHIT! _

"It's nice to see you again Richelle." I whip around, and see Lucas.

"Lucas," I growl.

"Your talking again." He says surprised, "Good, you'll be able to beg for mercy when I almost kill you." He says menacingly.

I growl, and he growls back,

Suddenly, his hand is around my throat, I try to breathe. He laughs,

"See, you shouldn't mess with me." He laugh again, and I can't breathe, everything starts to blur.

Then it fades.

I see all the Cullen's and my Pack, standing above me. I take deep breaths, trying to calm myself.

"It was him again wasn't it?" I don't know who asked that, but I just nod.

Everyone growls,

"You can't let yourself be weak." Rosalie hisses.

"She needs to sleep!" Leah defends.

Rosalie and Leah get into a screaming match. I sigh, stand up, and Kayla tries to grab Leah, and drag her back. I jump in front of Rosalie, just as she gets into an attack position, and Leah starts to shake.

"Leah!" I growl, "Calm. The. Fuck. Down!" I yell.

She growls at me, and I growl back. No, I don't just growl, I growl at her like I would as an Alpha. Her and Kayla freeze.

"Holy shit! You just became Alpha!" Emmet yells, and he runs up, and squashes me in a hug.

"Emmet . . . . Can't . . . . Breath." I gasp between words.

He springs off of me,

"Sorry!"

Everyone chuckles a little. But the tension between Rosalie and Leah is noticable. Rosalie gets out of her attack position, and Kayla lets Leah go.

Alice gasps, and everyone turns toward her, she seems frozen, and her eyes are glazed over. A minute later, she comes back.

"Alice what did you see?" Jasper asks her.

"Lucas and Sam just joined forces, they think that there should only be one pack, and Lucas just wants to kill you, he knows about you guys now. And they are coming to attack tomorrow." Everyone gasps, "And," She looks at me apologetically, "Seth joined them.

Everyone gasps and turns to me and Leah, I am not upset, I am angry. Leah and Me both start to shake, put I have a little more control, so I push her outside, and we both run and phase.

(_Italics_- Ricky = **Bold** - Leah = Underlined - Seth = CAPITOLS - Sam)

**Where are we going? **

_I'M going to go talk to Seth. _

**I'll come with you. **

_Why? _

**You're Alpha, I'm coming to do my job. And I want to cuss Seth out. **

I chuckle.

_You do know you are my second in command, right? _

Leah stops dead.

**What? **

_You are my second in command. _

**Thank you. **She whispers.

I nod.

We continue on, and we reach the treaty line.

Sam, Jared, and Paul, charge the treaty line, growling, snarling, and barking the whole way.

**What Sam? Needed extra protection? Scared of girls?**

_Stop being so damn childish! _I yell at all of them.

They all shut up.

YOUR ALPHA. Sam says shocked, I smirk.

_We just want to talk to Seth. _

YOU KNOW HE'S WITH US. HE WON'T GO WITH YOU.

Me and Leah growl, and I bark.

**How da- **

_Leah! Let me handle this. _

It wasn't an order, but her mouth snaps shut anyway.

_I don't want him to come with us, he's a lying traitor. I just want to know why. _

Sam glares at me for a second, then he nods.

Jared howls.

We wait for a couple of minutes, watching each other carefully.

Then Seth comes into the clearing, and I nearly break down.

But he comes to the line, and me and Leah both growl at him. He steps back a little.

I stop growling, but Leah continues. I snarl at her, and she stops.

_We just want to talk. _I tell Seth.

TALK. Sam says, and I snap at him. He barks back.

Leah and Jared snarl at each other. Great Alpha against Alpha, Second against Second. But I won't back down, Sam knows that.

Stop! Seth yells. No one does, we just keep wanting to kill each other.

I'll talk to them! As long as you guys aren't here! Seth screams, Sam and Jared stop, and a second later, so do me and Leah.

FINE. Sam, Jared, and Paul walk away.

What? 

**Don't act like your surprised we are here! **

_Leah. _I say quietly.

_Why? _I ask Seth.

Why what? 

_Don't play stupid! Why did you leave? Why did you rejoin Sam? Why! _

I am on the verge of breaking down.

**Ricky , it's okay. **

I shake my head, and look at Seth. He is looking down, ashamed. He won't look at me.

I'm so sorry Ricky. I . . . . I thought you were going to get yourself killed, so I got upset, and angry. I came back, and begged Sam to help you, he said he would, if I rejoined his pack. I agreed, then found out about him and Lucas. And now, I'm under constant watch. I tried to leave already, but got attacked. Paul is always watching me. 

I look around and sure enough, Paul.

_Do you still want to leave? _I ask quietly.

Of course but I ca-

_Listen to me, very closely. _

Leah looks confused.

_Your going to run across here, and If Paul attacks, I will protect you. _

I block that off from everyone but Seth and Leah.

Bu-

_Seth, don't worry, I'll be fine. _

He nods, and prepares to jump, Paul comes up behind him.

_JUMP! _I scream.

He jumps, just as Paul was about to attack, Paul jumps with Seth. They land, and I attack Paul. It's vicious. I dig into his side, and he goes for my throat. My small leg wounds, still hurting a little. Paul bites down on my jaw, and the pain is excruciating. But I don't whimper, I growl. A vicious growl, that sounds like it would come from a rabid animal. Paul freezes, and I see my opportunity. I charge, and I hear Paul whimper, and back up. His neck is ripped open, and I see Sam, Jared, and Embry, come into view. I push Paul to them, and snarl. They look completely shocked.

I'm part of her pack now. 

They just stand there. I seeth,

_Come on to Cullen land again, and your dead. _

I turn and run, Seth and Leah following. I don't listen to Sam yelling behind me, I just run. I run, and I feel free. I look at Leah and then Seth, they look happy, and free, and relived.

I know that relief won't last, but for now, it's the only thing keeping us from falling apart.


	14. Chapter 11

**I am truly so so so so sososososo sorry I haven't updated lately, I moved. Yeah, I MOVED.**

**This is the first time I have gotten on the internet in like a week.**

**But, here's the next chapter, enjoy. :-) **

* * *

_Richelle's POV_

We get back to the Cullens house, and Kayla comes barging out, ready to pounce on Seth. She phases, and nearly jumps. I step in front of her, and growl. She looks completely shocked, and somewhat annoyed.

(**bold Kayla,** _Italics Ricky, _underlined Seth)

**What the hell! **She yells at me,

_Back off Kayla, he's with us. _

I replay what happened to her in my head.

She groans, and I chuckle a little.

Hey, I'm not that bad. Seth says pouting.

Everyone laughs.

_Okay, everyone, find your clothes, and phase back. Except you Seth, I'll go get you clothes in a second. _

Roger that Cap-it-tain. He spaces out _captain, _and says it in a really retarded southern accent.

Everyone chuckles a little, and the girls phase back. We all find out hidden clothes, and get dressed. Seth waits patiently in the trees, his big wolf body flopped down on the grass. I jog inside,

"Leah, tell them whats happening please," I ask her, she nods, and heads toward the stairs, where the Cullens are.

I go into me and Seth shared room, and grab some clothes that Emmet let him borrow. I run back outside, and see that Seth is still waiting patiently. I smile, and put the clothes behind a cluster of trees. I wait while he phases back, and when he comes around the corner, I really want to kiss him, run into his arms, and let him comfort me for the fight to come, but no, I won't do that, I _can't _do that.

I cross my arms, and he frowns, he knows whats coming,

"You have to apologize to the Cullens, and I have to put you under constant watch." I say firmly.

He sighs,

"Leah's going to watch me." He says more to himself than anything else.

"No," His head snaps up, "Leah is my second in command, I need her. You will be watched by Kayla." I say smirking a little. Seth groans, and slowly walks back to the house.

I follow, and Seth stops near the stairs,

"_We _are not okay, are we?" I know what he's talking about.

And oh, do I wish _we _were okay, but no. He left me, he left me because he thought that I wasn't going to be a good Alpha, and I was going to get us all killed. He thought I needed Sam's help. _No, _we are _not, _okay.

I didn't realize I had said that out loud. My words, dripping with venom, I practically spit them at him. He frowns, and continues walking. I kind of feel bad now.

_Seth's POV _

"_No, _we are _not_ okay." She says, venom on each and every word, spitting the words at me like they taste bad.

I don't think she realized she said them out loud, by the shocked look on her face. I frown, _that was painful. _I continue walking, and she follows. All I want to do is kiss her, hold her, _love_ her. I do _love _her. I know what I did was wrong, I just want to take it all back. I thought she was weak, but the way she took down Paul, and the way she handled the situation. It was brute force, but, tactical. I can't belive I ever doubted her. I mentally kick myself for doing something that utterly stupid. I walk into the living room, where all the Cullens are. They stare at me, and I know Leah has just explained what happened. Emmet, however, walks over to Ricky, and pulls her into a bear hug, _that,_ I think,_ has to hurt. _

Ricky however doesn't mind, and just squeezes Emmet back, and he flinches for a second, but then squeezes her harder.

"Okay guys," Edward says, "Try not to snap each other in half."

Everyone laughs, and Ricky and Emmet pull apart, both grinning. He playfully punches her arm, and she does it right back.

"So," Emmet says, "You kicked Paul's ass?" He seems completely proud.

"Hell yeah!" She says, then she jokingly glares, "What? Doubting my mad skills?" She says, gesturing to her whole body.

Everyone laughs,

"Maybe." Emmet says.

"Oh?" Ricky seems a little more serious now.

"Yup, what are you gonna do about it?" Emmet laughs.

"Um, let me see," Ricky taps her chin, and before anyone can even try to stop her, she jumps on Emmet.

They playfully wrestle for a minuter, then Ricky pins him, she jumps up,

"Ha!" She yells, pointing at him.

Everyone is silent, then laughter erupts. It doesn't stop until everyone literally hurts. We all stand up, and look at each other seriously._ Now, we have to talk. _

_Ricky's POV_

I clear my throat, and ask everyone to sit, and listen. I replay _everything _that happened, from when me and Leah left, to when we got back. I leave out the conversations me and Seth had, but I'm pretty sure everyone guessed. It starts to rain outside, and the sound of a large branch, hitting a window makes everyone slightly jump. Then, Alice gasps. Everyone looks at her, we were just trying to think of a plan, maybe she has one. But her eyes are glazed over, and she shakes violently. Jasper rubs soothing circles on her back, whispering calming words in her ear. Slowly, Alice comes back, and everyone looks at her expectantly.

"Sam's pack is coming tonight, they think they can surprise us, and attack. They are sick of your new pack, and want it gone." And just like that everything goes black.

I feel that familiar feeling of Lucas, in my head. And I immediately turn around. And he's there. I growl, and he looks surprised. He puts his hands up in mock surrender.

"Whoa. Easy puppy. I just want to talk." _Puppy, did this son of a bitch just call me 'puppy?'_

I growl again, and he sighs.

"So, I just wanted to say, you can surrender, and no one gets hurt, or you can fight, and die."

"_Fuck off!_"I spit at him.

"Oh, you're talking now," He doesn't seem surprised, "You're quite brave you know that."

He says, a hint of amusement in his voice.

He sighs,

"Fine, have it your way, just know, when all your friends and pack are dead, and you are begging for mercy, you wont get it." Then, it fades.

My eyelids fly open, and I gasp for air. Seth is by my side, and so are Leah, Kayla, and Edward.

"Did you hear all that?" I ask him, and he nods, I sit up, and rub my temples.

I suddenly feel extremely angry, and hurt. I jump up, and run outside. I run, and rip my sweatshirt off, and I phase. I hear the '_rip_' of my pants, but I don't care. I run through the forest, and I can hear Leah in my head telling me to calm down, and breath. She says Edward told the Cullens what was happening while Lucas was in my head. I growl, and speed up. And before I know where I am, I cross the treaty line. I see two wolves come out of the trees to my right, and one on my left. Then, straight in front of me, Lucas. I stop.

Then, what feels like a truck, hits my right side, and I fall, then, three wolves, pin me. I snarl, and growl. I try to get up, but three wolves, using all their weight to pin you, isn't easy to get out of. Lucas walks up to me, and tells the wolves to let me up, I jump up, and feel pain. _That, is going to leave bruises. _I hear Leah come up to the treaty line, she almost crosses it. I whip around,

**_LEAH DON'T CROSS THIS LINE NO MATTER WHAT!_ **I Alpha order her, and there is nothing she can do.

She stops, dead in her tracks, and backs up, watching.

_**MAKE SURE SETH AND KAYLA DON'T CROSS IT EITHER.**_She nods.

I turn back to Lucas.

He gets into an attack position, and I do to. He charges, and we collide, I rip into his side, and he screams. I try to use every bit of training I have, and I get on top of him, but he uses all his force, and throws me off. I quickly get up, and we circle each other. It doesn't help my side is throbbing, or my nose is bleeding, but I use all my force, and I charge him again, I grab his arm with my teeth, and try to dig into it, but, he's still a newborn, and he's fast. He throws me off again, and before I can get up, he's at my side, he lifts me up, and slams me down, and I yelp.I find the strength to get up, but I'm to slow, he wraps his arms around me, and squeezes. The pain, is excruciating. I cry out, and I can hear Seth and Kayla come up behind Leah.

Lucas squeezes harder, and I can hear Sam's pack laughing, and Seth screaming my name, I feel like I can't fight anymore, and I have to give up. I fall to the ground, and once again, am in human form. I try to move, but the pain, oh, the pain.

"See ya later Richelle," Lucas said, "Next time, I won't go so easy." And with that they all left. Except Jared.

"Be there in a second, I just need to talk to Kayla," He says.

They all murmur okay, and leave. Once they are out of earshot, and there is no way in hell they can see anything, Jared runs over to me, slowly picks me up, and I try not to scream. He walks over the treaty line, and Leah almost attacks.

"Don't!" I yell through clenched teeth, it was painful, but worth it. Leah backs off,

"We need to talk," Jared says, "And I'm asking your permission to take her back with you."

Leah nods, and Jared starts walking, I don't even care about being carried naked, all I care about is the pain I'm in.

* * *

_Seth's POV_

I am out looking for Leah and Ricky, when I hear Ricky, Alpha order Leah to stay behind the treaty line, and make sure we don't cross, _no matter what. _Me and Kayla break out in a full on sprint to the treaty line. We hear deep screams, and I silently thank they aren't Ricky's. We are almost there, when I hear a loud yelp. And I know, it was Ricky. I run faster, and then I hear yelping, and crys of pain. I know Ricky is injured. We emerge from the forest, and I see a sight I've seen before. A newborn vampire, with its arms around a wolf. Except, this isn't Jake, this isn't during the newborn army. This is Lucas, crushing the life out of Richelle, my imprint. I try to get to her but Leah stops me, telling me she's sorry, but she was ordered. Ricky howls in pain, and I scream and howl for her, desperately trying to get past Leah. But she's Alpha ordered, and won't give up. Lucas drops a now human Ricky, causing her to try to move, but she screams again. Paul, Jared, and Embry, are there. They are human again too, and are laughing at her. I growl, and they all turn to me, and shut up. I can't hear what Lucas says to Ricky, but I know it's bad. They leave, all except Jared. He says he needs to talk to Kayla, _great. _

But he just stands there, never moving, until the boys are all gone. Then, he runs to Ricky, slowly picks her up, and walks over the treaty line, Leah looks like she's about to attack, and I'm about to jump on her, stopping her, but Ricky yells,

"Don't!" We freeze, it wasn't Alpha ordered, but it was pretty damn close.

"We need to talk," Jared says, "And I'm asking your permission to take her back with you."

Leah nods, and we start to walk, I feel a pang of jealousy, him carrying Ricky, but let it go. _He's with Kayla, and he's helping her, let it go Seth, let it go!_

I can hear Kayla screaming at herself for bring jealous too, and I shove her a little, she snaps out of it. And we walk back to the Cullens. Surrounding Jared and Ricky. I don't care about what Jared wants to talk about, all I care about is Ricky.


	15. Chapter 12

**ALRIGHT! SOOOOO HERE IT IS! **

**Ricky is VERY badly injured, and I'm not giving ANY clues, so **

**HERE IT IS!**

* * *

_Ricky's POV_

After what seems like hours, I can finally see the Cullens house through my blurry vision. I finally notice that my pack has phased back, spots cover my vision, and I am sweating, a lot. The Cullens run out of the house, and one of them grabs me. I grit my teeth, trying not to scream at the pain. A painful moan escapes my mouth.

"It's okay Ricky, you're gonna be fine." Emmett. Emmett is carrying me.

I feel something wrap around me, gently. The person doing it doesn't even touch me, but then, a hand brushes over my ribcage. It wouldn't have been noticable when I was okay, but now. Now, it's so, so painful. I scream. And next thing I know, I'm laying down on a surgical table. The same surgical table actually. I hear some talking. But the voices just sound blurred together. My vision gets worse. I feel as though I am going to give up. Then, everything goes black. This is not like Lucas's forced blackouts, him messing with my head. This is peaceful. Easy. I see everyone I love, flash through my mind. I see Seth too. I can't hide my love for him in my head. I faintly hear a beeping. Then, a long, flat beep. It annoys me slightly, but then it disappears. I see snow. I am in a forest, snow, covering the ground. It falls slowly. I lay down, and close my eyes. Then flashes of Lucas come to my head. I immediately open them, and see, my family. I jump up, and hug them all. They laugh a little. I pick up little Rhett, tears forming in my eyes.

"Sissy! You've gotten so big!" She squeals as she inspects my face.

I laugh too, and turn to my parents. They too, are crying. I put little Rhett down, and run into their arms.

"We've missed you so much sweety." My mom whispers in my hair.

"And you're a wolf! With your own pack!" My father exclaims, clearly proud, "I'm so, so, proud of you my beautiful daughter." He says.

"I'm so glad I get to see you again. I've missed you so much." I say quietly.

My mother comes up to me, and wipes my tears.

"Honey. You can't stay with us forever." I look at her shocked, "We are gone, but you are not. Not yet anyway. You have to fight, and win my dear."

I feel like I'm about to break in half,

"Listen baby," my father says to me, "You have to protect your pack. Do everything you can, they are your family now. You can't ever stop being who you are. Fight for life my baby girl. Fight for Seth. Fight for you."

"And sissy," Rhett says, "You can't ever forget us, but you have to let us go. You can't keep wallowing in sadness, and not talk, or eat, or do anything. You have to live."

I give her a crooked smile.

I kiss her forehead, and hug her. I hug my mother, and she kisses my forehead. Then, I run into my fathers arms, he rocks me back and forth. Telling me that he loves me, and kisses my forehead. I step back, and get ready to fight for my life.

"We love you baby girl." My mother says.

"I love you all." I say.

"Oh, and Richelle?" My father asks, I look at him, "Kill him." He growls.

I smile a little, and they start to fade. I know who he meant. And I intend to kill him.

I can hear the faint flat beep, I realize it's my heart. Then, it starts to beep. I feel an electric shock go through my heart, and my eyes burst open, and I gas for air. But all to soon, Dr. Cullen gets to work, and then. _Crack. _I scream, and my hands immediately go to my side. _Pop! Crack! _Again and again. My eyes water, and I realize I am clutching Seth's hand. I scream again, as the pain comes back. I try to remember what he did to Jake. _'I had to re-brake his bones.' _Fuck.

Dr. Cullen finishes with re-braking my bones, and I immediately pass out. Still holding Seth's hand, still breathing, still fighting. I will kill Lucas. I will avenge my parents, and I will, no matter what, protect, and lead, my family.

* * *

_**Sorry it's so short. But I though this little chapter was extremly important.**_

_**And I wanted it to be short, so you don't destract from the main part of the chapter.**_

_**YAY! RICHELLE'S OKAY!**_

_**for now.**_

_**hehehe**_


	16. Chapter 13

**To my amazing readers! Sorry I haven't updated in so long... I know I know, I'm slacking. **

**I would love to give you my excuse, I had a wicked cold, and school has been hectic, but**

**I truly am sorry. **

**(Please comment.)**

* * *

_Ricky's POV_

My eyes slowly open, and I try to breathe, but it's so painful. I decide to take short, gasps of breath. It still hurt like hell, but not as bad. I can't move, my arms and legs felt like they were numb. And I had a splitting headache. I noticed Seth in the corner, snoring in his sleep. I smirk, and giggle a little, ignoring the pain, as he says my name in his sleep. I hear another set of snoring, and look over, Kim, and Leah are in the corner. I look at my arms, and see an I.V. Ugh, I despise needles. I wiggle my left arm out of the straps, which is a little harder than I expected. I over the side of the bed, and slowly, unlatch the hooks of the straps. The pain is bad, but I bite my lip, and force the scream forming in my mouth down. Once the straps are all off, I wiggle the I.V out of my arm, I have no clue what's in it, but I have a feeling it's what's making me tired. I try to sit up, but the pain is excruciating. I slowly lower myself down, and decide to lift up my shirt to see the damage. I gasp at what I see. Black, Blue, and Green cover my entire abdomen. Surgical cuts between the bruises make it look almost like art. For a moment, I am mesmerized by the colors. My arms are numb, but it is fading, being slowly replaced by a pain. Know I know what that I.V was for. I internally curse myself for taking it out, but there is nothing I can do now. I feel down my ribs, and notice all my bones in tact. _Thank god!_ _Carlisle is a miracle worker! _The pain in my arms is at full blast, and I don't even care, I'm just happy that I'm alive. I sigh, and let myself relax, I slowly wiggle my toes, and stretch my legs, there is pain in them, but not as bad. Being crushed by a newborn over and over defiantly wasn't what I planned. _Hell, I didn't even plan to cross the treaty line, just go running._ _But those bastards outsmarted me! And of all people, JARED saved me. Why did he want to talk? I wonder if he's still here?_ I smell the air, and in the distance, the faint smell of Jared lingers in the air. Making me gag. _GOD! Rosalie is right, their pack does smell horrible! Or maybe that's just the dirty wolf smell, mixed in with a nasty, no good, murdering, asshole vampire._ Yup, that's probably it. I hear the door crack open, than Edward, closely followed by Emmett, Carlisle, and Jared walk in. I lift my hand, and do a slight wave.

"See, told you the first thing she'd do is take out the needle," Edward chuckles.

"And undo the straps," Emmett chimes in.

"Hey! I don't like needles, and I don't like being conflicted." I add, my voice a little raspy, but not much.

"SHE'S AWAKE!" Leah yells.

Seth jumps, a little, but then rushes to my side, followed by Leah and Kayla. I am bombarded by questions.

"GUYS! Shut the hell up!"

Their mouths immediately snap shut.

"So, you feel better?" Carlisle asks me.

"Sort of," I say, "Better than the last time I was conscious."

He writes something down.

"How long was I out?"

"Almost two days," Emmett says, "But your awake now!"

_Oh Emmett, way to point out the fucking obvious. _

Edward smirks a little, and so do I.

"You know we have to ask you a lot of questions right?" Edward asks.

"I can imagine."

"Well? When do we start?" Emmett asks.

"Give her some time," Carlisle says, "We'll be back in about an hour, to check if you feel okay. If you do, we are going to ask to question you. If you don't feel up to it, don't worry, we will wait." He says, in a calming, sweet, voice.

"Thank you Carlisle." He smiles at me, and ushers the boys out of the room.

Leah, Kayla, and Seth, all look at each other, and then Leah and Kayla leave. _Well fuck. _

"Richelle, I'm sorry for what happened." Seth says sadly, not meeting my eyes.

"Seth, I have some of the blame too, not just you, ya know?" I say, my voice finally back to normal.

"But, what I did, it's too, too . . . . . horrible." He says quietly.

I lift his chin so he has to look at me, and all I see in those beautiful eyes, is love.

"Seth, no matter wat happens, I still love you."

"I love you too." He says smiling a little.

He leans in to kiss me, and I don't push him away, or reject him. I've missed him. I've really missed him. We kiss, and, through all this sorrow, and pain, I find joy, love, and happiness. Only Seth could make me happy in a time like this. I remember the times we've kissed in the past, and this one, by far, is the best. It means more, it is both of us saying,

_No matter what happens, I will always love you. Through wars, and battles. Through fights, and sorrow. I will help you through anything, and I will never leave your side. You are my imprint, my love, and that will never slip away. _

It's the perfect comfort for a near death experience, and an upcoming full on war. We break apart, and we look into each others eyes, silently saying the words that were going through my head only moments ago. I may be crushed, literally, but with Seth by my side, I feel like I could do anything.

To soon, Leah and Kayla come in, both smiling at me and Seth.

"So! We need to talk to Jared." Kayla says, for some reason, overly excited.

I slightly growl.

"Hey! He did save your life ya know!" Kayla yells.

"Doesn't mean I trust him." He smile falls, but she nods in understanding.

She opens the door, and Seth grabs my hand, Leah frowns, and puts on a total 'try anything, I'll rip your throat out' look on her face. Jared comes in, looking a little sad. We all stare at him expectantly.

"Okay," he says, and takes a deep breath, "I'm going to cut the crap, and just say, I'm sorry, and, I-I-I" He pauses, composes himself, and restarts "I want to join your pack."

Leah growls, Kayla looks giddy, Seth's mouth drops open, and I smirk.

"I hate to say it, but I though you were going to ask that." Jared looks sheepish, "You need to answer a lot of questions." I warn him.

"I understand." He says quietly.

"Well! Start asking him!" Kayla yells.

Seth growls at her.

"Come on!" She yells again, "Hurry up!"

"Kayla!" I snap, "Even if I wanted to ask the questions now I wouldn't! For two reasons! One, I just got fucking nearly _crushed to death_! I'm in serious pain now! You need to give me a moment!" Everyone winces, and Kayla takes a few steps back, "Two! You are to busy _whining_ that even if I tried, I wouldn't be able to fit a fucking question in!" Everyone looks shocked, and Kayla backs herself up into a the wall.

I suddenly feel bad.

"Don't." Jared says, "_My_ control nearly snapped too, and she's my_ imprint_."

Kayla looks offended, but Leah just laughs. Kayla storms out of the door.

"Jared," I say in the calmest voice I can muster, "We need to talk_ privately_, and I don't think that is going to happen any time soon. So, would you mind holding off he questions until maybe later tonight, or tomorrow?" Jared shakes his head, agreeing we need to talk alone. I smile a little, and he leaves.

"I'm hungry," Leah mumbles, then abruptly walks out.

I laugh a little, trying not to wince at the pain.

"Wow, I guess when she's hungry, she just kinda, goes and eats." Seth says laughing.

"I guess."

I try to slow my breathing down, because, in between the screaming, and the laughing, my ribs _HURT_. I look at Seth, and he yawns. I scoot over, and pat the place next to me. He smiles, and climbs on. Gently holding my. I snuggle into his chest, and I can tell that he's trying to stay awake.

"Seth," I whisper, "You're tired, sleep."

He wraps his arms around me, carefully avoiding my injuries._ I wonder what would happen if he knew I hurt, everywhere. He probably wouldn't even get close to me in fear of hurting me. _I hear his heartbeat slow, and so does his breathing. He is asleep.

I try to make myself as comfortable as possible, and soon, out of exhaustion, I fall asleep too. The perfect moment, in Seth's arms.

* * *

**Whoo! PLEASE comment, and follow! **

**PLEASE! **

**I know I sound desprate, but, I kinda am, so **

**PLEASE!**


	17. Chapter 14

**ALRIGHT! This chapter is going to be EPIC!**

**(Warning! Song lyrics!)**

**(Please R&R)**

* * *

_Ricky's POV_

Eight days; Since I questioned Jared, and learned about Sam and Lucas's plan.

Seven days; Since Jared joined the pack, and was released from watch.

Six days; Since I was able to phase, and train again.

Five days; Since me and my pack, got our tattoo's. (We ended up getting Jared's removed, and replacing it.)

Four days; Since I told Seth my story, and showed him my scar.

And Three Days; Until the battle to the death.

* * *

I am in wolf form, my pack behind me in a perfect V. We silently watch as the Cullen's train each other, and us. Little Nessie is not fighting, and she's not happy about it. We decided that since our kind, has never actually fought each other, and the Cullen's need more experience fighting wolves, that we would train everyday. Right now, Jared is up against Emmett. They both have the same tactic, so this fight has lasted longer than it should.

_Brute force. _I say.

**What?** Seth asks behind me.

_They are both using brute force, not skill. _

Seth, Leah, and Kayla nod.

Emmett decides to go the chicken shit way out, and slip behind Jared, to attack him from behind.

_Jared! Use your damn brain! Not your strength! _I yell at him.

He pauses, then jumps backwards, pushing Emmett off-balance. Then flips around, and jumps on top of him, pinning him. An attack move that would've meant certain death. Jared gets off Emmett. Emmet gets up, and punches a tree in frustration.

"I would've died if that was Sam's pack! We aren't ready for this!"

"We will be." Carlisle says, soft, but firm. Showing his dominance as Coven leader.

It was a clear, _we are not giving up. _Emmett sighs, and joins his Coven, and Jared happily trots to us, giving me a quick 'thanks.'

"Alright! Bella and Ricky!" Esmé announces.

Edward begged Bella not to fight, but soon realized that her stubborn nature was not giving in to him. Bella and I have been at it non-stop. She is the newest Cullen. Still a newborn. So, everyone decided that it would be better for me and her to fight, considering that Lucas is a newborn. I have not beaten Bella yet. She has more experience, and I am still young. My pack, and the Cullen's, have told me that I am more mature, and responsible than Sam. That I lead my pack better, and that I learn more. I have skill, and strength. But, I don't belive them. Sam is older. He has been in many battles. He fought the newborn freaking army! I am no mach for him, or Lucas. But everyone disagrees. Bella nods at me, and I nod back. Our cue to get ready to fight. She gets into an attack crouch, and I sink low, a look of shock comes across her face, hidden seconds later. The last couple training sessions, I have attacked high, or to the side, losing. Bella hisses at me, trying to taunt me. It worked our first session, and I'll tell you what, my ass was _kicked. _I growl back, and her muscles tighten. She leans back, and her heart rate increases. I don't move, as she springs apart, coming straight for me. I run at her, going for her legs. I have never done it, but I remember our other sessions. She always leaves her legs undefended. A clear shot, and I flip her backwards. She flies through the air, landing on her back. Everyone gasps, but I know she's nowhere near finished. I stand my ground, getting in another place. I hear a faint,

"Why doesn't she just go after Bella while she's down?" Emmett.

"I don't know." Carlisle.

I know. First off, that would be a chicken shit move, to go after someone while they're down. Second, I know that even if I went after her now, she would probably push me off. It's happened before. And, like I had said, she's nowhere near finished. I was to busy lost in my thoughts to realize that Bella was up, and in a different place. The same position that got me 'killed' last session. What Bella doesn't know is, I know how to deflect that now. I quickly replay the last session in my mind. I thought going for her side would 'kill' her, but as it turns out, she left her abdomen wide open. I stand tall, getting ready for her charge. She does, and I go straight for her stomach. We collide, and I hear another gasp. I quickly pin Bella's arms, and legs. If this was Lucas, I would quickly rip his head off. A kill position. I look at Bella, and she grins proudly at me. I jump off her, and see that everyone is gaping.

_Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence. _

Edward smirks, and runs to Bella, checking her for injuries. No one else has moved. Bella comes up, and hugs me. I smile as she squeezes me. She pulls back, still grinning at me.

"Guys!" She yells, and they all stop gaping, "Show the girl some love! That was awesome!"

They all laugh, and Seth runs up to me. A worried expression on his face.

_I'm fine Seth._

He narrows his eyes, and checks me anyway.

_I'm fine. _I say to him softly.

He smiles a little.

**That was awesome babe! **

_Then why do you look like you want me to go see Carlisle now?_

**Because I'm worried.**

_Seth._

**I know, I know. **He smiles at me.

"Uh . . . Ricky and Jared." Esmé says.

They have also been making me fight Jared, considering that he fights more like Sam.

Edward told me earlier that,

"Sam might come after you, and if he does you need to be ready."

"I have no doubt in my mind that Sam _and _Lucas will both come after me. Maybe at the same time." I said to him.

"That is highly unlikely."

"I doubt that. I need more training, training in which Bella and Jared attack me." I told him, and a strange expression crossed his face.

I didn't think they were going to do it, but right before Jared got into position, him and Bella exchanged a glance, and both slightly nodded. Then I noticed that Bella was directly to my right, he muscles tense. They are both going to attack. I need to act like I don't know their plan, so I face Jared, and get into position. He does the same. I lock eyes with him, and see Bella tense. Jared nods at me and I nod back. He charges, and so does Bella. Calculations run through my head.

_Bella is closer, so she will get to me first. Grab Bella, and throw her towards Jared. _I see the scene play over in my mind, and I decide on a basic psyce-out.

I act like I am going to lunge for Jared, but right before Bella gets to me, I turn, and throw her towards Jared. They collide, and fly backwards. Jared yelps, and Bella groans as they hit a tree. The poor tree falls over, and Bella gets up, and so does Jared. They both look shocked. I know the fight is not over. If it was, Carlisle would have called it off, or one of them would have conceived. But that hasn't happened. They must have realized this too, because as soon as the thought crossed my mind, we were all in attack positions. Bella charges, Jared stays behind. Bella and I clash, and I pin her again, but she quickly throws me off. I charge her, and catch her off balance, pinning her. I had the perfect 'kill' position. I get off her, and feel a truck, ram into my side. _Okay, not a truck, Jared._ I spin a little, which saves me from not being pinned. My side throbs from the impact. I still have some bruises from Lucas's little torture session. I get into yet another attack position, and so does he. He charges, and so do I, I get under him, and flip him backwards. He lands on his side, and I quickly pounce.

_Kill shot. _

* * *

We sit in the living room, eating a _ton _of pizza. Jared ordered it, complaining that the Cullen's had 'no food.' No. They had no JUNK food. He ordered about twelve pizzas, and when the delivery guy got here, he was surprised there wasn't a party going on. Seth manages to have his arms wrapped around me, and still eat pizza. Jared and Kayla are laughing over the movie _21 Jump Street. _It's hilarious, but I decided I wanted to listen to music. I took out my MP3 player, and Seth decided he wanted to listen too. I hum to _Monster by Paramore. _

_You were my conscience  
So solid now you're like water  
And we started drowning  
Not like we'd sink any further  
But I let my heart go  
It's somewhere down at the bottom  
But I'll get a new one  
And come back for the hope that you've stolen_

I'll stop the whole world  
I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster  
And eating us alive  
Don't you ever wonder  
How we survive?  
Well, now that you're gone  
The world is ours

I'm only human  
I've got a skeleton in me  
But I'm not the villain  
Despite what you're always preaching  
Call me a traitor  
I'm just collecting your victims  
And they're getting stronger  
I hear them calling  
And calling

I'll stop the whole world  
I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster  
And eating us alive  
Don't you ever wonder  
How we survive?  
Well, now that you're gone  
The world is ours

Well, you thought of straight big solutions  
But I like the tension  
And not always knowing the answers  
But you're gonna lose it  
You're gonna lose it

I'll stop the whole world  
I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster  
And eating us alive  
Don't you ever wonder  
How we survive?  
Well, now that you're gone  
The world...

I'll stop the whole world  
I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster  
And eating us alive  
Don't you ever wonder  
How we survive?  
Now that you're gone  
The world is ours

Huh. I think about it. He world is falling apart. She is basically saying that, she's only human. She can't save everything. But she's going to try. She's trying to do whats right, because she's not the villan. I don't know. Maybe that's it.

"Hun. The songs over." Seth whispers in my ear.

"You can choose." I smile at him.

He smiles back, and snatches the MP3 out of my hand. I wasn't really shocked to find out we like the same music. He picks a song that always makes me happy. It makes me feel brave. Like, I'm ready to take on unfamiliar places, and explore.

_Home by Phillip Phillips._

_Hold on, to me as we go_  
_As we roll down this unfamiliar road_  
_And although this wave is stringing us along_  
_Just know you're not alone_  
_Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

I quietly hum along. Seth's arms wrap tighter around me, and I pick up our plates, and put them on the coffee table. Then I curl up against his chest. His legs wrap around me, and he sets his chin on my shoulder. I sit in front of him, and somehow, we fit in this ity bitty space together. And I don't mind.

_Settle down, it'll all be clear_  
_Don't pay no mind to the demons_  
_They fill you with fear_  
_The trouble it might drag you down_  
_If you get lost, you can always be found_

_Just know you're not alone_  
_Cause I'm going to make this place your home _

Seth and me are both humming now, we have gotten closer since Lucas's little torture session. But, when I told him my story. We became even closer.

_Settle down, it'll all be clear_  
_Don't pay no mind to the demons_  
_They fill you with fear_  
_The trouble it might drag you down_  
_If you get lost, you can always be found_

_Just know you're not alone_  
_Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

The song ends, and I put my MP3 on the table. Seth squeezes his stong arms around me, and I press against his chest more. I kiss him. And even in his half asleep state, he still kisses me back, and mumbles,

"I love you."

I lean close to his ear,

"I love you too, now go to sleep."

He smiles, and drifts off. I stay awake in his arms. I'm tired. I haven't slept in days. But I allow myself to relax in Seth's arms, and let the exhaustion that has knawd in the back of my head, finally overtake me.

* * *

**Told you! Epic training session! **

**And, yes, I do actually LOVE those songs, and that movie.**

**PLEASE! R&R!**


	18. Chapter 15

In this crazy world the choices, I've only got a few,

Either you're coming with me, or I'm coming with you,

Cause I finally found you, finally found you,

You never lie, don't worry if what I say is true,

Girl I've been lookin for you,

And when I saw you, I knew,

That I finally found, I finally found you

Finally Found You ~ Enrique Iglesias

* * *

_Ricky's POV _

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! _

I groan into Seth's chest. I smack my arm around trying to turn off the stupid freaking alarm clock. I can get it. Seth starts to try and turn it off too, and I finally find it. I grab it and hurl it towards the wall. The beeping upbruptly cuts off. I snuggle back into Seth's chest, breathing in his firmiliar sent.

"Hun. We've got training." He grumbles.

"mmmm" I'm to tired to think of anything intelligible.

"Come on babe." He says shifting a little.

"Can't I sleep?" I ask sweetly, looking into his eyes.

"You've got a whole pack to run." He says, clearly trying to find a way to say no to me, "C'mon up an' at em'"

"You're not up either."

He narrows his eyes at me. I give an exhasperated sigh.

"Fine fine. I'm up!"

I drag myself out of bed. But Seth grabs my wrist, spins me around, and kisses me sweetly. I pull away after a long time.

"Well good morning to you too." I say seductivly.

"Mmm." He says and kisses me again.

But I pull away. He pouts. I grin.

"C'mon! Up an' at em'! We've got training!"

He groans, and we both put on our clothes. We moved into the same room a couple days ago. We haven't ya know, _done it, _but since we're pack, we've all seen each ther naked, one time or another. I know, I know, but i'm not sorry to admit that, Seth has a _nice_ bod. What confuses me though is that three months ago, I would've rather killed myself than be seen naked by anyone. But, it's Seth. It's my imprint. And before you go all, 'you know it still isn't good to stare at someone naked' he was staring a me _first_ so HA! I put on underwear, a sports bra, sweats, and a loose sweater on. I am going to have to take most of it off anyway, so whats the point in wearing a lot of clothes? I go over to the mirror, brush my hair, and put it in a loose bun. I am about to ask if Seth is ready to go when strong arms wrap around my waist. I smile.

"You look amazing." He whispers in my ear.

I laugh,

"Oh, do I? I thought I looked like someone who has been sick for the last week, who decided to go running."

"Well, that's very descriptive my love, but I can use one word."

"Oh. Let me guess . . . . beautiful?"

He chuckles,

"You know me so well."

I turn around and place my hands on his neck.

"I do. Don't I?"

"mmm" He leans in to kiss me, but right before he does, I place my hand over his mouth.

"Trainin hun." I pat his head and start toward the door.

When I get in the hall, I hear him grumble, and let out a creative string of curses. Right in the middle of,

"Motherfu-"

I pop my head in the door,

"Coming?"

He glares at me, and I smile, and walk away. He grumbles again, but I soon hear his loud footsteps following me.

* * *

_Ten Hours Later_

* * *

I walk back to the Cullen's after hours of brutal training. My pack close behind me. We are all tired, and hungry, and thankfully in human form. If I was in wolf form right now, I think I would rip their heads off. I am so fricken angry.

Near the end of practice, Sam showed up. With Paul. They were trying to watch our training. Trying to get an advantage. We smelled them right away. We chased them all the way to the treaty line. Then, oh, then _Paul _jumped out of nowhere, and fucking attacked me. I was lucky my pack had my back, because, without them, I might be injured, or worse.

I grit my teeth and try to unclench my hands, but they just go right back into fists. Ugh. I'm so angry. Just. UGH! I really want to rip someones head off right now. I start to shake, and I know i'm going to phase.

"Whoa. Whoa! Back up!" I hear Seth yell, and then, I'm a wolf.

I stand there, breathing heavily, remembering what happened. The sun is setting, and the sky is beautiful. But I could care less.

"Ricky." Seth says solftly.

I snap out of my trance, and run. I run towards the Ocean. The Ocean is the only place that really calms me down. It makes me feel peaceful.

* * *

I sit on the deserted beach, in human form. I think about how, in 30 hours, we have to go to battle. I think about Sam, and Paul, Collin, Brady, (the apperant 'newbies') and Lucas. Ecspecially Lucas. I am so distracted in thought that I don't even notice when Seth sits next to me.

"Ricky."

I jump slightly, he didn't notice.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Ricky. Don't be sorry. You were angry. We all were."

"I still kinda am."

"Me too." I smile at him, and he smiles back.

"Soooo." He says.

I narrow my eyes at him. Somethings comin.

"Spit it out."

"Well, I was just thinking." Oh, this can't be good. "You haven't kissed me since this morning."

I try to hold in my laughter, but I can't.

"That's what was so important!" I say betwwen laughter.

"Oh? You just wanna laugh at me then?"

Before I can answer, he is tickling me like crazy.

"Stop. Seth stop."

"Are you going to keep laughing at me?"

"No." He finally stops.

He leans down and kisses me. The kiss starts off shallow and sweet. But it soon turns deperate, and deep. We press our bodies close to eachother, and before I know it, Seth is on top of me. We kiss and kiss. He kisses me cheeck and leaves a trail down to my collar bone. I giggle a little. And Seth pulls back and we just stare at eachother.

"You are so beautiful." He says

I blush.

"And you. Are very handsome."

He blushes too, and flops down in the sand next to me. I lat my head on top of his arm, and we lay close to each other. I think of how far I have come. Last year. Being mute. The foster homes. Being mute. Meeting the wolf pack. Kissing Seth. Finding out about the wolves. Being mute. Lucas. Becoming a wolf. Talking. Fighting. Starting my own pack. Becoming Bf&Gf with Seth. Telling Seth I loved him. Fighting. Lucas. Being injured. Fighting. Training. Lucas.

I fall asleep with three thoughts in my head.

Tommorow is the battle. Tommorow I avenge my family. Tommorow I might die.

* * *

**Sorry kinda fluffy.**

**Reveiw for _Sneak Peak! _**


	19. Authors Note

**Imoportant!**

_**PLEASE READ!**_

**My wonderful readers, **

**I know it seems as if I have abandoned my story. **

**I feel like it. But it's not true.**

**I truly hope you have not given up on me. **

**A lot of horrible shit is happening in my life at the moment,**

**and I just have not been able to get on the computer. **

**I also hope you are reading this, and knowing that I'm **

**Totally Serious**

**when I say that I love my story's, and my readers, **

**and I love it when you guys comment on my chapters, telling me how **

**excited you are. **

**I'm so so so sorry for not being able to update.**

**This is coming from my heart, **

**and I truly hope you belive it. **

**I ****HAVE NOT**** and ****NEVER WILL**** abandon my story's,**

**and I hope you belive me when I say that. **

**On other news,**

_**A NEW CHAPTER IS COMING TODAY!**_


	20. Chapter 16

_Ricky's POV_

_"Seth!" I scream "Seth No!"_

_He doesn't listen. He charges Lucas, blinded by rage. Lucas is more calculated, and in an instant, he is on top of Seth. _

_"Ricky!" Seth screams my name as his form is being crushed by Lucas. "Ricky!" _

_"Seth! No!" I try to get up, and go to him, but Sam and Paul jump on top of me, their wolf forms being to much weight for me to push-off. _

_Paul pushes my head towards Seth, forcing me to watch as the love of my life gets slowly destroyed. _

_"Seth!"_

_"Ricky. I love you." Seth says calmly, looking into my eyes. _

_"I love you too."_

_Lucas moves his hands to Seth's neck, preparing to break it. _

I shoot up, causing sand to fly everywhere. I clutch my chest, trying to breathe. I immediately realize that it was Lucas, manipulating my dreams. I look over at Seth. I didn't even realize that he was rubbing my arm, trying to calm me. I break down in tears, and Seth wraps his arms around me. I bury my face in his chest.

"Shh. It's okay Ricky."

"I'm scared Seth."

"I know. I know, I am too."

I cry more, and his arms tighten around me. He slowly rocks me back and forth. I try to control my breathing, inhaling the crisp ocean air. Listening to the seagulls circle up ahead.

I finally calm and quickly wipe my face. Seth grabs my face, and lightly forces me to look at him.

"You are stronger than him. We can do this."

I nod, and we kiss.

"I love you Seth." I whisper to him, he leans his forehead against mine, and we lock eyes.

"I love you too Richelle."

I know he means it, he's always meant it. And I do too. We kiss again, and I pray that it isn't the last time I hear those words.

* * *

Once we made it back to the Cullens, they all looked at us sadly. I know that Edward must have heard my dream, or Alice saw the beach, or both. I could care less though. I let what Seth said to me fuel my will to fight.

I'm all business now. I'm an Alpha. I can and _will _lead my pack to victory. I walk confidently through the house, waking the pack up. They seem utterly surprised that I am not freaking out.

Once we are all in the living room, I stand, leaning against the wall. Listening to the pack make small conversation as they eat. I tried to eat something, but I just can't stomach it. Seth glances worriedly at my stiff form every once in a while. I just stare at the wall in front of me. I have my arms crossed in front of me, my legs planted firmly shoulder width apart. My muscles are tense, and I am totally stiff.

The Cullens all stare at me. Worry and Fear clear on their face. Edward keeps trying to read my thoughts but I just tell him in my head,

'Edward. Not the time. I would appreciate it if you could get the fuck out of my head!' He flinched a little, but lets off.

I notice Jasper is just as stiff as me. Probably feeling my hate and anger rolling off me like waves. Alice rubs his back soothingly.

The pack wastes no time finishing their breakfast. Once they are finished Esmé quickly cleans their plates. They gather around, and we sit in silence. I stare at the wall in front of me. And they all stare at me. I let Edward in, and ideas of a plan flood my mind. Edward looks surprised for a second, and I raise my eyebrow at him. He shakes his head. I try again. He thinks for a while, but ends up shaking his head. I try again, and he smiles a little and nod. Everyone looked annoyed that me and Edward were communicating, and not with them.

I walk forward, and stop in front of them. Everyone seems surprised, but they all straighten.

"This is whats going to happen." My voice is strong, and deep. Everyone's eyes widen, but Seth, Edward, Carlisle and Esmé smile at me. They knew I had this leader in me. I just had to embrace it, and let it free.

"We are going to walk to that treaty line. Me in front." Seth growls a little. "Seth to my right. Leah to my Left. Jared my far left, and Kayla my far right." They all nod.

I tell Edward to speak up in my head, and he does. He stands up, places a map of the clearing down (which Esmé brought out earlier) and speaks up.

"We are going to group together. In the middle of the pack. Make it seem like we are all there."

Everyone nods, and Edward sits down.

I crouch down, and point at the perimeter of the clearing.

"We are going to space Bella, Emmet, and Jasper out here. You can't let them see you. The have to belive you are up with your family." They nod. "Lucas will most likely bring reinforcements. Most likely all newborns too." Another round of nods.

"We are going to attack first." I say pointing at me and the pack. The Cullens nod. "Then the Cullens. Then the 'second round' of Cullens." Everyone smiles and nods.

Edward speaks up again,

"We are going to attack in waves. They won't be expecting it, and the 'second round' will catch them completely by surprise." Everyone smiles and nods.

I nod once, get up, and head upstairs. I never once showed any emotion in that conversation. Never stopped being tense, and never once, stopped being a leader. Being the leader they need.

* * *

We walk in formation to the treaty line clearing. I haven't spoken to Seth. He tried, but I just walked away. He knows it's because I'm scared. He knows that if I try to talk to him, I will break. And that can't happen. I walk tall. Strong. I hear Leah and Kayla having a conversation.

Leah: _She's got like this. . . leader-ish air about her. Ya know? _

Kayla: I totally know what you mean. She looks like she could kick some serious ass. 

They both laugh. I smirk a little.

We walk in silence, and when we make it to the clearing, they are already there. We stare at each other for what seems like forever.

I look around at the wolves. At Sam's pack. At my pack. We have the Cullens on our side, but they have a newborn, that wants me dead. Gone from the world. I know that my pack and the Cullens would never let that happen. They said so themselves. But I can't help but feel like lives are going to be lost, and I'm to blame.

"So. You decided to show after all?" Lucas. The cold-blooded S.O.B actually taunts me.

I growl, and echoing me is my pack. Then the Cullens all hiss.

"Well, well, well. Lets see, one, two, three, four, five, six . . . . . . . . . thirteen against seven? Not to fair." he says, treating me like a child, then I think about it. He said thirteen. Thirteen! He thinks all the Cullens are here! HA!.

"Don't you agree?" Sam growls in response.

Me and my pack echo. I've got a bad feeling about this.

"So, I brought some extra help."

I freeze. My breathing stops, my heart stops, hell, to be honest, for a moment, I think my brain stopped working. Then, out of no where, about ten newborns show up. No. Not just newborns. People I know. From the neighborhood, from the grocery store, from town, just people I've had short, simple interactions with.

"My children." Lucas addresses them, they watch him like he is god, "You know why I have brought you here. Now, I would like as little casualties as possible. The only one I really want . . is that one." He points directly at me. Me and my pack growl. The Cullens even join in.

The newborns get into attack positions. Growling, and hissing. Everyone behind me shifts into their attack positions.

"Last chance Richelle." Lucas looks at me in mock sympathy.

I bark at him.

"Have it your way." Then, he lets out this, disgusting, anomalistic, wrong, just . . . gross, sound out of his throat.

And they attack.

Everything slows down for a moment. Just a moment. Like a calm before the storm. . . . . . . .

And we charge. My pack attacks violently. I take out a newborn. And another. And another. One of them goes after Seth while he is ripping another apart, and I tackle him. Seth nods at me, and I nod back. I turn around, and come face to face with Sam.

I growl at him, and crouch down low.

"Ricky. Listen to me." Sam says. I narrow my eyes at him.

"You have to get out of here!" He says frantically. I growl.

_And why should I listen to you? _

"You have no right to. But please. I'm warning you."

I growl at him, and out of the corner of my eye, I see a newborn charging. I whip around, and we clash. He doesn't know how to fight, and I easily take him down. I get back up and notice that Sam is gone, and so is his pack. I look at the forest, and see Sam. He shakes his head at me, and runs away. Worry in his eyes.

I let out the signal, a specified howl, and the second round of Cullens charge. I feel a huge searing pain in my back leg and realize that my leg has a long gash in it. Blood pours out, and two newborns nearby charge at me.

I think of how we trained and I got attacked by two. I snarl, and run towards them. It takes a while, but they are down. I notice that more came out of the forest. I let out another howl, signaling the third wave. Like I thought. They weren't expecting it. I also notice that Lucas stands there. Staring at me. Kayla screams as a newborn tears into her side. I jump up, and land on him. Me and Kayla take him down. Esmé yells for help as a newborn tries to detach her limbs. Carlisle tries to get to her, but is occupied by two newborns. Jasper rushes to his side. I run towards Esmé, and rip the newborn off her. Throwing him into a tree. Effectively splitting him in half. I nudge Esmé. She gets up, and smiles at me. We go back into battle.

Sooner than it seemed, we only have about five newborns left. Alice, Edward, and Kayla are badly injured, and had to be drug off the battle field. The rest of us circle them, and pounce.

We back off when they are finished, and I notice that Lucas is clapping. We all turn towards him. Snarling, hissing and growling. He smiles at me, and starts to walk forward. Leah growls and gets ready to jump.

_Leah don't. _I say to her. She doesn't listen.

And she pounces.

Lucas was expecting it, and he grabs her. We charge. But it's too late.

I hear a bloodcurdling scream. A whimper. Seth screams Leah's name.

_I love you Seth. __Take care of him Ricky._ A crack. . . . And she's gone.

Leah! I scream to my pack mate.

We circle around her. Lucas is gone.

Seth leans over her. Repeating 'no' over and over in his head. I walk up to him, and put my paw on Leah's body. I throw my head back, and howl.

The sky fills with howls of pain, and sadness. Howls of revenge and remorse. The Cullens kneel in a circle around us. They bow their heads in grief and sadness.

We howl for our fallen packmate.

We howl for our fallen sister.

We howl for our Leah.

My dream came true. But not for Seth.


	21. Chapter 17

_I know. I killed Leah._

_But, like I said, that sets up for the sequel! _

**_REVEIW FOR A SNEAK PEEK TO THE LAST CHAPTER!_**

* * *

_Ricky's POV_

Seth hasn't spoken.

He hasn't eaten.

He hasn't left his room.

I can feel his _pain _and _anger_ like a gnawing in the back of my head.

The pack has noticed my change.

I can barely eat. Or speak. Or _breath. _

Besides Seth, I am taking Leah's death the hardest. She was my second in command. My best friend. She was like the my sister. Like the sister I lost a year and a half ago. Though it seems like ages.

After the battle, we slowly carried Leah's body back to the house. We were planning a quick family funeral, when Sam's pack showed up.

We all were too tired and broken to fight them. They came and explained to us what happened. . . . .

* * *

_"He invaded our dreams, our minds. He made us feel like you were evil. Wanting to harm our family's. So we threatened you. We fought you. Paul, and Embry didn't even remember attacking you when they came back."Sam told me. "And Paul didn't know why he was covered in blood."_

_"What happened today?" I asked them._

_"Emily came to me, and begged me to snap out of this . . . trance. As she put it. I slapped her. I actually slapped her." He looked so pained and sad when he said this. Emily smiled at him and kissed his cheek whispering 'it's okay' in his ear. "And then, it's like something snapped, and I realized what was happening."_

_I nodded for him to continue._

_"I called the pack together, and drenched them in freezing water, with ice. Screaming at them to 'wake up!'" He said with slight amusement in his voice. "They all looked confused. Like they had woken up from a dream. I told them everything I remembered, and we made a plan."_

_"We were hoping you would listen to us." Quil said, "We thought you wouldn't win. But you did."_

_"Well. Thanks for the encouragement." Jared said sarcastically._

_"We wanted you to win. But we thought you wouldn't. We forgot about Jaspers training." Embry said._

_I nodded._

_"We ran because we didn't want to hurt you guys. Not really." Sam said._

_"We came to ask forgiveness." Paul said._

_I smiled._

_"I know how he can get into your head. I don't blame you. All is forgiven." I said quietly._

* * *

We went and got the rest of the Clearwater's, and we gave Leah a funeral. My pack, and Sam's in wolf form. Giving our respective howls at the end. I remember everyone's were of love and sadness. Forgiveness, and sorrow.

Everyone's, but mine and Seth's.

Our's were for _revenge_. Revenge and love.

* * *

I sit on the couch with the pack. It's slightly raining outside. A large fire going in the fireplace. I slowly sip my hot chocolate. The pack is watching a football game on the widescreen.

It's been two days since the battle. Since the loss of Leah. Since I told myself that now, I have more than my family to avenge.

Lucas got away. And I want to find him. I want to rip him to shreds. I have my anger and Seth's fueling my rage.

Everyone has different ways of coping. The pack acts normal. Still having her memory, but living their lives to the fullest. Only to realize they have a hole in their lives. Weeping behind closed doors and locked windows.

Me and Seth. We lock ourselves in a personal shell. Not showing weakness. Just keeping to ourselves. Plotting and planning.

I watch as the pack cheers when our team makes a touchdown. The gnawing in my head becomes more prominent for a moment. A crash sounds upstairs. A large guttural growl. Then the gnawing slowly dies down again. Everyone turns towards the stairs. The only sound, the T.V in the background.

I growl. Set my cup down, and get up.

"Ricky. Please. Don't." Kayla says quietly.

I growl loudly. Everyone's protests immediately stop. I walk upstairs, and to his room. I knock loudly. _Nothing. _I knock again. _Nothing. _I growl, and open the door. Silently thanking Esmé for no locks.

Seth's head snaps up, and he narrows his eyes at me. He is sitting on the bed. I look around, and see that the room is trashed. The only thing not completely obliterated, is the bed, and the door.

Seth's knuckles slowly hear, and I see that he punched the window.

I shut the door behind me.

I open my mouth to say something, but he cuts me off.

"Get out Ricky." It's quiet. I can feel the pain when he says it.

"Seth. Don't do this. I-"

"Don't tell me _you know how I feel. _And all that shit, because, I know you can feel my pain. I know that you are in pain. But, Leah . . " He chokes out her name. "She was actually my sister. I knew her for her whole life. It's different for me."

He's on the verge of tears.

"Seth." I say quietly. I walk up to him, and crouch in front of him. My hands on his knees. "I wasn't going to say that. I know your pain is worse than mine. I can feel it. I was going to say, I know you are taking this hard. I know it's hard for you. I know you wish you would've, no, _could've_ done _something_. But you couldn't have. You forget. I know a little something about loss."

It's silent for a really long time. Then, his anger spikes.

"I couldn't have done something. But you could have." He growls.

"What?" I ask quietly. Totally confused.

"You." He growls. I remove my hands. "You should've Alpha commanded her." He stands up, and so do I.

"Seth. I didn't know she would actually attack. I though she would listen."

"It's all your fault!" He screams at me. "_YOU_. Are the one he wanted. _YOU_. Are the one he came for. _YOU_. Are the one that led us to battle. It's _YOUR_ fault!" He screams.

Tears brim my eyes.

"Seth. I-I thought that-that . . . "

"Though what!" He screams, stepping towards me. "Thought that we would all pity you because your helpless family was murdered. Because you were raped, and left there because you couldn't defend yourself, or your family!"

I am crying now.

I don't even notice that the Cullens were here, and the pack was trying to calm Seth down.

"Seth." I say quietly. "I know your upset. I know that you want to blame everyone else. And that you are going to try to get angry at everyone else, because it will make you feel better. I did the same thing. But please. Don't push me away." I tell him, looking into his big brown eyes. They are hard, and hold anger, and sadness.

And for a second, I think I see love. But it's gone just as fast as it came.

"This is your fault." He growls. "I hate you."

And. Just. . . Like. . . That. My heart _shatters_.

"Seth. How can you say that." Nessie whispers.

Seth looks at my face, and I immediately see that he regrets it.

"Ricky." He reaches for me, but I walk out. Wiping the tears off my face.

I hear him come after me.

"Ricky wait. I was angry. You were right. I'm sorry. Please." He grabs my arm, but I push him back.

I turn around, and run. I reach the woods, and in an instant, I am on four feet instead of two.

I hear Seth coming after me, and yelling for me.

Then he stops, and I listen. Nessie is telling him to 'let me have some space. I need time.'

She's right.

I need time. And I need space.

Because the first person I let in. The first person I told the entire story to.

_Shattered._ My. Heart.


	22. Chapter 18

Review from **Allya John:**

Your writing is just as good as stephanie meyer. Stop stressing  
yourself your really good. You got a lot of talent in case you haven't  
realized.

**OH. MY. FREAKIN. GOD! You made my day! Thank you so, so much! That gave me the confidence I need! THANK YOU!**

**And I wish I could give you your Sneak Peek, but you were a guest. Oh well, I was still totally happy!**

**PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL!**

* * *

Ricky's POV

I step out of my hotel room, locking it behind me. I run down the stairs, and walk across the street. And I get to the beach.

After Seth told me he hated me, I ran. Well, I drove_. _And by dawn, I found myself in Portland, Oregon. I know I shouldn't be running from my problems but . . I did.

I lay down my towel, and put my bag on the side. I take off my flip-flops, and put my hair in a bun. I sit on the towel. I don't even need to put sunscreen on, my skin never burns. It just gets darker. I don't know if that's a wolf thing, or a Quileute thing. But it's awesome.

I go through my bag, trying to find my sunglasses, when my phone goes off. I grab it, and check the number. _Seth._ He's been calling non-stop for the past two days. Leaving messages. Texting. The only other person that called is Kayla, and we talked for hours. But, I told her that I need some time, and she should only call for emergencies. She agreed. My phone beeps again, new voicemail. I turn it off, and lay back to relax.

I try to ignore the feeling in my heart, and the feeling in my head, that says to go back to Seth. I inhale the salty air of the ocean. It's so strong I can practically taste it.

I don't know when, but soon I fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up when something slimy and wet drips on my arm. I take my sunglasses off and see a dog. Not just any dog, it looks like a wolf puppy. It's completely white, with a grey tipped tail, and grey paws. It's tail wags violently. I see that it's a boy. His eyes are an ice blue, like mine.

"Hey boy." I say quietly. He barks, and jumps on my lap, I laugh.

I look around, and see that no one else is within shouting distance. I notice some clouds have rolled in, and it's not as hot. It's actually kind of cold. The puppy is now snuggled in my lap, his tail thumping against my leg slowly. I rake my fingers through his fur. I bring my bag over, and pick out my phone. I turn it on, and the noise makes the puppy stir a little. I 'shh' him, and soothe him. The clock on my phone reads three-thirty. I've been out of an hour and a half. I have thirty-two missed calls, and thirty voice mails. And Fifteen texts. I check the missed calls first, all Seth. Then the voice mails, all Seth. Then, the texts. All, 'Please answer me,' 'where are you,' 'I'm sorry,' and please come back.' From Seth. All from Seth. I know it seems like I'm being stubborn, but, when your imprint tells you they hate you. It's the worst heartbreak you can imagine. Even if we weren't imprints, it still would be the worst. I was trying to help him, and he told me he hated me. I know I'm being irrational, and stubborn, and . . . . ugh, it just _hurt! _I look around one more time for the puppy's owners, and even ask a few joggers. They tell me that they saw him come in from the forest, and were hoping he went back. Another person said that he does it everyday around this time, and never goes up to anybody. I decide to keep him.

I kiss the top of his head, and he barks. I laugh and bring him back to the hotel, and put him in my car.

* * *

The vet told me he was completely healthy. He said he's about four months old. I decided to name him Atakapa. It's an old Quileute word for 'man eater.' I though it was kind of fitting because he's strong, powerful, protective, and when someone gets to close to me, he attacks. I nicknamed him Taka. I was just about to get out of my car, and go into the hotel, when my phone rang. _Kayla. _I quickly picked it up.

"Kayla? Kayla what's wrong?" I ask her frantically.

"Ricky? Oh thank god you're okay!"A deep voice answers. I know that voice.

"Seth? What the hell!"I scream at him.

"I'm sorry. I know that she was only supposed to call for emergencies, but I _needed_ to talk to you."He says. He's basically begging.

"Why?"

"Why do you think Ricky?"

"I think you hate me. That's what you said." I say quietly. You can hear the hurt in my voice from miles away.

Taka must've noticed too, because he whimpered, and crawled onto my lap. I 'shh' him, and close my car door.

"Richelle. I was angry. And I was upset. I am so, so _sorry._ You _have_ to forgive me. And you _have_ to come back. Please Ricky I am _begging _you!"

"Seth. I-"

"Ricky. I love you. _Please_."

I sigh. I do miss home. And I do miss Seth.

"Okay." I say quietly.

"Oh thank god. When will you be back?"

"Um. Well . . I'm in Portland. So awhile."

"Portland?!"

"Yes."

He grumbles something inaudible.

"Okay. So. Tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll call you later. I love you Ricky."

"Okay." I say quickly and hang up.

I sigh again, and look down at the pup.

"Road trip baby. You've gotta stay her while I get my stuff okay?"

His tail thumps twice, and I smile. I pick him up, and put him in the passenger seat.

"I'll be right back."

He growls in response, and I step out to go get my stuff.

* * *

We've been on the road for ten hours, and I am starting to get a little tired. Taka sleeps soundless on the passenger seat. I yawn loudly. We are driving through a forest, with no gas stations for miles. I turn the radio on, and find a good channel. I find one with a song I've heard once before.

Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way you feel  
Had no example of a love, that was even remotely real  
How can you understand something that you never had  
Ooh baby if you let me, I can help you out with all of that

Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
And all your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there

Girl let me love you  
Girl let me love you baby, oh  
Girl let me love yo  
Girl let me love you baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you, let me love you, oh

I can see the pain behind your eyes  
It's been there for quite a while  
I just wanna be the one to remind what it is to smile  
I would like to show you what true love can really do

Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
And all your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there

Girl let me love you baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you, let me love you baby  
Girl let me love you  
Girl let me love you baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you, girl let me love you baby

The radio's animated voice comes on saying, "Ne-Yo, Let Me Love You (Until You Learn to Love Yourself.)" I smile at the song. It reminds me of me and Seth.

I blast the music, and Taka still doesn't wake up.

* * *

We are in Forks, when I finally have to stop for gas. I grab a monster, and some doughnuts. Oh, and some canned puppy food. Taka scarfs it down as fast as I do my food. I smile at how alike we are.

We pull into the Cullens driveway, and before I am even fully out of the car, I am in a giant group hug, and being yelled at. I sigh, and go back to get my stuff from the trunk, ignoring everyone's yelling. Taka is at my ankle the whole time. Finally Emmett's booming voice yells above the others.

"Yo! Shut up!" They all do. "Um. What or Who is that?" Pointing at my ankle. I take my upper body out of the trunk.

I smile at Emmett, and pick Taka up.

"This. Is Atakapa." The Quileute name rolls off my tounge beautifully. "Or. Taka for short. I found him, or, he found me, at the beach." I say smiling at Taka. He licks my cheek, and I giggle.

I hear a lot of 'awwe's.'

"Atakapa?" Rosalie asks.

I look at the pack, and they smile knowingly at me.

"It's a Quileute name. Means 'man eater.'" I say, a slight laugh in my voice.

And, like to prove my point, Taka growls deeply, and barks. Everyone laughs.

"Psst. Man eater." Emmett says coming up to me, and holding his hand out, quickly coming towards Taka. "He's so swee- OW!" Taka nips his finger. "Hey!" We all laugh again.

I put Taka down. He starts growling at Emmett again, and he runs behind Rose. She sighs, and mutters 'big baby.' We all chuckle.

"That things evil!" He yells, pointing at Taka. His fur all up, he looks like an angry fluffy pillow.

I laugh. I whistle and say,

"Taka down." He barks one more time, then comes trotting over to my ankle again.

Jasper comes over, and takes my bag. I smile at him,

"Thanks Jazz." He smiles back, and runs them into the house, and comes back out.

"Party time!" Emmett yells.

We all laugh again, and head inside.

* * *

I sit on my bed, with Taka behind me, and Seth sitting on my right. We've sat like this for around twenty minutes. Finally he speaks up.

"I just came in here to say. . . I hope you can forgive me." He says quietly.

I smile and shake my head. He stands up.

"What?" He asks, I can see he's kind of offended.

"Seth." I say, getting up, and going in front of him. "I already have."

He smiles, and we both look at each other for a second, before smashing our lips into into each others. He sits backs me up into the wall, and I slam into it a little, silently thanking that we are the only ones in the house now. I wrap my legs around his waist, and he deepens the kiss. This is going pretty fast, but I know we are both ready. I run my fingers through his hair, and lightly bite his lip. He groans a little, and I smile. I start to unbutton his shirt, and he pulls away a little.

"Do you want to do this?"

I smile,

"Yes. I do. I _really_ do. But, do _you_?"

He grins, and nods. I grin back, and we kiss again. I unbutton the last few, and quickly take his shirt off. He stops running his hands under my shirt, and takes it off. He spins me around, and lays me on the bed.

And we make love.

* * *

I wake up, to an absence next to me. I roll over, and see that there is a note on the pillow, with a red rose. I smile, and open the note. It reads,

_'Ricky my love, _

_Last night was amazing. You are beautiful, amazing, smart, wonderful, a great kisser, and so much more. I hate to have to do this, but I don't want you to stop me. I am leaving. I am going after Lucas, for revenge. I ask you to stay here, and wait for me. I may not come back, but at least I will be with Leah, and My Dad. I hope you can fogive me. _

_I love you. Forever. _

_Seth._

My eyes widen. Tears stream down my face. I start hyperventilating. I jump up, take a really quick shower, and get dressed. I go towards the stairs, to see Alice coming up them.

"Ricky. I'm so sorry. It was a split second decision. I didn't see it."

I run down the stairs and push past her, running a hand through my hair. I try to breathe, but it keeps coming out shaky.

"I have to go after him. He's going to get himself killed."

"Ricky you can't!"

"I have to!" I scream at her. She looks worried.

In an instant everyone is downstairs.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asks.

I growl, and frantically look for my keys. I growl again when I realize it.

"Alice. Give. Them. Back." I announce every syllable slowly. Growling them.

"I can't let you go after him. Not yet."

"Who?" Jared asks. I give him a pointed look. Ad he grimaces when he realizes it.

I look at Alice again.

"Last chance."

She shakes her head.

"Fine." I growl at her, I can feel Jaspers uneasiness.

Before he can calm me down, I am already out the door. I phase, and crash through the woods. I pick up on Seth's scent, and I follow it.

I am going to find him, because he is going to get himself killed. . . .

* * *

**:-O**

**I KNOW! **

**THAT WAS THE LAST CHAPTER TOO: THE GIRL WITH THE ICE EYES! **

**BUT! DON'T WORRY! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL SOON!**

**R&R!**


	23. IT'S UP!

**THE SEQUEL IS UP!**

**It's called, The Girl With The Shattered Heart!**

**Only the prolouge is up, but, it'll get you pumped! **

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
